Marriage Contracts and Other Headaches
by CelticHarp
Summary: What if old friends George Darcy and Thomas Bennet wrote a marriage contract between their children?
1. Chapter 1

**Marriage Contracts and Other Headaches**

Summery: What if old friends George Darcy and Thomas Bennet wrote marriage contract between their children?

Disclaimer: I don't own pride & prejudice. It's all Jane Austen's

Rated T just incase.

**PROLOGUE**

Thomas Bennet hated town.

The people, the noise, the people, the smell, the people...

This line of thought was definitely not helping his headache. He knew this was his last chance. The last time he'd be able to put aside enough money to invest in hopes of increasing his girls dowery before they were of marrying age.

The last time, and it failed. Just like all the others before. Thomas Bennet never thought of himself as a great business man but he had hoped that at least one of these ventures would make it. He was wrong.

As he sat there in the gentlemen's club nursing his scotch and scowling, a familiar voice rang out.

"Bennet old boy how have you been?"

The voice belonged to one George Darcy. Thomas' old friend from Cambridge. If one people could brighten his sprits it was George Darcy.

"Darcy my good man how are? How have you been?"

"Quite well my old friend, quite well" replied George.

But from the look of it George Darcy was anything but well. His skin had a gray tint to it and his eyes had lost most of the joyfulness they once held. He has been slowly dying since he lost his beloved wife Anne 10 years ago and it looked like he was nearing the end. But not wanting to draw attention to that fact, Thomas chose another line of questioning that he knew George would enjoy.

"How is that son of yours? Last time we spoke I believe he was just entering Cambridge."

"Finished! Top of his class. I tell you I couldn't be prouder of him. He'll make an excellent master of Pemberley" George continued his praise of his children. "And Georgiana could be more sweet. At 10 years old she already possess all of her mother's beauty. I tell you Bennet, she's bound to break many hearts"

"I can't believe it's been that long. It seems only yesterday we were discussing how Lydia and Georgiana had just learned how to make yarn dolls" chuckled Thomas.

"It does indeed. How are Fanny and the girl." George inquired

"Oh they're all as silly as ever, although my Lizzy does have a bit more sense about her then the rest" answered Thomas.

George Darcy laughed hardily at this and proceeded to ask Thomas what brought him to town with his intense dislike of it.

Thomas Bennet sadly smiled and explained his troubles to his good friend.

"My word Bennet. Is it really as bad as all that?"

"I'm afraid so" replied Thomas. "My estate is entail to some idiot cousin of mine which leaves my girls with 1,000 pounds a piece once their mother passes on."

Thomas Bennet was not a man to air his grievances to others but he always found an understand and reasonable ear in George Darcy.

"And you're sure this investment is a bust?" Asked George.

"Most assuredly." answered Thomas.

They sat in silence for several minutes before George Darcy's face lit up.

"Bennet old boy why don't I just give you 5,000 pound to invest?" beamed George.

Thomas sigh, "I appreciate your offer my friend but I can't accept. My pride won't allow it."

"Then we'll consider it a lone and you can pay me back!" tried George once again. And again Thomas answered in the negative.

"Sorry Darcy but I'd never be able to pay that sum back."

They once again lapsed into silence.

Suddenly George slam his hand down on the arm of his chair startling his companion.

"I've got it! A marriage contract!" said George.

Thomas' brow furrowed. "Sorry good friend but I just don't wish that for any of my daughters."

"Neither do I for my children old chum, despite what my sister-in-law says" murmured George.

Thomas went to say something when George cut him off. "Give me a chance to explain Bennet. We will write a marriage contact between my boy and your eldest with a clause that states anyone wishes to get out of the contract can present a buy out of 5,000 pounds."

"I still don't understand.." started Thomas but George raised his hand to stop his friend so he could continue.

"My son Fitzwilliam is already one of the most sought after bachelors of the ton. I mean why wouldn't he be? He has my good looks"

Thomas raised an eyebrow amusedly.

"Think about it Thomas," continued George, "with all these women throwing themselves at him I have no doubt he'll be married quite soon. We'll set the age for him to marry your daughter at 28. There's no way by that time Fitzwilliam won't be married. Then I quietly buy out the marriage contract and no one's the wiser!"

Thomas Bennet leaned back in his chair in deep contemplation.

"I'm not sure..." said Thomas still having scruples over the idea.

"Come now man. I want to do this for you and your girls." George sincerely said as he grabbed his friends arm.

Thomas looked at his friend for a moment while he contemplated the plan and finally smiling he said jokingly, "I can't wait to tell Fanny her grandchildren will be living at Pemberley, one of the finest homes in the country"

At this George Darcy threw back is head in laughter joking in a similar way about them being in-laws.

After a couple more drinks and stories to catch up, they agreed to meet the next day at Darcy's solicitor's office.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Next day at the solicitor's office George Darcy and Thomas Bennet set about the business of uniting their children even if only for a brief while.

"I'm having second thoughts" said Thomas

"Not this again Bennet" sighed George.

"No no. I'm still in agreement for the contract but I think it best to put in my Lizzie instead of Jane since it's not going to matter anyways" Thomas said hesitantly.

"Of course" replied George, "but do you mind if I ask why?"

"Most certainly my friend" started Thomas. "As you have heard me say often that my Fanny quite enjoys spending more then she ought. I fear if, for some unknown reason, she finds out and the money is given to Jane, well I'm afraid my Jane's sweet nature will cave into the demands of her mother for new dress and bonnets to catch a husband instead of a dowery. Where Lizzie will put her foot down, probably invest it. Make a fortune and help all her sisters."

"Sounds like a wise investment to me" George said smiling.

"Well I was bound to get one right sooner or later" joked Thomas.

"Let us shake on."

They did so unknowingly sealing the fates of their children.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_SIX MONTHS LATER_

Thomas Bennet sat in his study sadly reading the announcement in the paper:

GEORGE DARCY WAS LAID TO REST ON MONDAY FOLLOWING A LONG STANDING ILLNESS. HE IS PRECEDED IN DEATH BY HIS LOVING WIFE ANN DARCY. HE LEAVES BEHIND HIS SON, FITZWILLIAM DARCY, AND HIS DAUGHTER, GEORGIANA DARCY. GEORGE DARCY WAS KNOW FOR HIS KINDNESS AND CHARITY...

Thomas couldn't read any more. It hurt to much to think of one of the few people he thought well of was gone.

However a small part of him was relieved even in his grief. He always felt guilty about the marriage contract and was glad it would never come to light. He didn't want his friends money, now more so than ever. He just wanted his good friend back.

Thomas sighed folding up the contract with the newspaper and storing it in the back of his desk to be forgotten.

The only problem being; things like that rarely stay forgotten.

**AN: Hey everyone. This is my first fanfiction story so please be gentle. I'm super nervous. I'm a huge fan of the book and mini series but not an expert on regency era or marriage contracts. Story is just for fun. The idea's been bouncing around my head forever so thought I might give it a shot. Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice. Just having a little fun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 years later<strong>_

Fitzwilliam Darcy sat at his desk at Pemberley rubbing his temples with his forefingers.

He had acquired a pounding headache for the last two weeks straight.

Ever since Ramsgate.

All he could think was thank God he had gotten there in time. If he had been one day later...

Just the thought sent new waves of pain coursing through his head making him sick to his stomach.

Darcy had always thought of himself as a good, rational man, even if he was somewhat standoffish and proud. But anything dealing with George Wickham sent his blood boiling beyond reason.

George Wickham. A man he once thought of as a friend. How could a man raised with so many advantages turn into something so despicable and try to ruin an innocent girls life?

Poor Georgiana. His sister deserved better then some rake in disguise going after her fortune. Darcy could hear her playing a slow, mournful funernal march from a couple rooms away.

This only served to increased his headache. He had always tried to do what was best for her but he knew he wasn't there for her as much as he would have liked to be.

Becoming master of Pemberley and his sisters guardian at such a young age forced him to become an even more serious young man then he already was. Not to mention it commandeered much of his free time.

His sister deserved someone to help her grow into the great woman he knew she would be. She deserved a sister.

Darcy had often thought about marriage, especially at the insistence of his aunts. But every time he went into society he cringed. All those false women with their simpering and eye batting. He couldn't stand it. It simply made his skin crawl.

He just did not understand how his good friend Charles Bingley could do it. Every couple weeks he had a new angel. He truly worried about which fortune hunting shrew would finally capture his friend.

But in all his time keeping watch over his friend he could not help but be a little jealous. To be able to express ones heart so openly... No wonder everyone adored him.

Maybe Charles would help him find a wife or at the very least, introduce him to some more women(he certainly knew enough of them). After Ramsgate he felt he needed someone in his life more then ever. Someone for him to confide in and for Georgiana to lean on.

But who would he marry? He could always do right by his family, and by family he meant his aunt, and marry his cousin Anne.

Just the thought of his Aunt Catherine as his mother-in-law sent a shiver down his back. Plus, even though Anne was fine as cousins go, she was too sickly and quiet to be the kind of sister he wished for Georgiana. Or the kind of wife he wished for himself.

But who else was there currently in his life? There was always Caroline Bingley. This thought brought a smirk to Darcy's face. Won't she just love that. Darcy could put the names of all the women in England into a hat, pull one out at random and find someone less ridiculous and better suited for him then Carolina Bingley. Of course he wouldn't doubt Miss Bingley would somehow rig the hat to still choose her.

It was his own fault there weren't more women in his life. He was too busy emerging himself as master of Pemberley and raising his sister.

It's times like these he truly missed his father. He wished he could talk to him about how he had found mother and how he knew she was the right one.

How had his father been able to sift through all the ridiculous preening women of the ton and find someone so perfect for him.

George Darcy would have known exactly what to tell his son. How he wished his father were here to advise him.

At this thought Darcy sighed again and lowered his head to rest on the edge of the large ornate desk. If only he could know what his father wished him to do.

As Darcy sat staring at his immaculately polished boots, contemplating what he should do next, an odd niche under the desk drew his attention.

Drawing his brow together and kneeling down under the desk to examine it further he noticed the niche was infact hinged. His curiosity was now great. Grabbing a letter opener from above him he pried open the compartment.

As the door gave way a folded document fell out onto the floor. In all this time Darcy couldn't believe he never knew his father's desk held a secret panel. How many times had he hid under there as a boy and never noticed it?

Crawling back out from under the desk, document in hand, Darcy repositioned himself in his chair.

Unfolding the papers in his hands he read across the top:

Marriage Contract  
>Between one Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley &amp; Derbyshire and one Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn &amp; Hertfordshire.<p>

**AN: Hi everyone! I'm so excited you like it so far. Thank you so much for all your reviews. They really mean a lot to me. I plan to keep with a regular updating schedule (weekly or bi-weekly) I've recently become a new mom and I basically am writing this on my phone while breast feeding (My only free time). So all errors are mine. If someone would like to be my beta please pm me. Sorry this chapters is a little short but I wrote it and the prologue together but thought they were best broken up.**

**Also in this world the rest of the Darcy/Bennet families have not met yet since Mr. Bennet rarely went to town and George Darcy lived far away, then was sick and trying to prepare his son as master. I also think Mr. Bennet is a wise enough man not to tell his wife he was friends with a very rich man with a very single son. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own pride & prejudice. It's all Jane Austen's

* * *

><p>Darcy had now been at his desk for a full quarter hour staring at the same piece of paper. The shock had not quite worn off.<p>

His father had arranged a marriage for him? Judging from the date it was done shortly before his death.

Did his father know his end was coming soon and wanted to make sure his son's future was settled before he passed?

If so, why did he never mention it to him?

Darcy racked his brain trying to think of where he had heard the name Bennet. It definitely was not among the ton. He may not have been the most agreeable, friendly person when it came to making new acquaintances but for the life of him he could not remember any woman by the name of Elizabeth Bennet.

Not only that but judging by the dates on the contract, they should be planning their wedding now.

Darcy's mind was swirling. He had a thousand thoughts and unanswered questions.

Suddenly he remembered someone by the name of Bennet sending his condolences after his father's passing. That must be it.

Darcy wretch open the second desk drawer and pulled out the stack of them.

Many people might think it was a macabre practice to keep them so close at hand but to Darcy they were a constant reminder of how loved his father was and how much he wanted to strive to be like him.

Quickly he started digging through the large stack of letters finally coming across one from a Thomas Bennet of Longbourn. This one had to be it.

Apparently this Thomas Bennet was an old school friend of his fathers. Reading further down the letter Darcy noticed it held no mention of the contract. That wasn't surprising though. It's not really something one would write about when sending their condolences.

But why hadn't he written since?

The questions in his head continued to mount.

Had something happened to the girl or had the family assumed he had wanted out of the deal and was awaiting their 5,000 pounds?

Of course that was it. Having not heard from him on the matter, they undoubtedly expected him to pay the sum. He'd probably be hearing from their solicitor any day now.

Darcy felt he had to rectify the situation and soon. He would ride to Hertfordshire and just explain that he knew nothing of the contract until recently. His father had been too ill to tell him about it. Darcy was sure they would understand and was even more sure that both parties could exits without further issues.

Yes the contract did say the only way to exit out of it was for the party wishing to leave to present the other party with the aforementioned sum but surely there was a loophole somewhere that didn't require him to have to pay such a hefty amount. That was it. They'd find a loophole, dissolve the contract and be done with it. Surely if both parties wanted out then neither would have to pay that sum.

This thought made Darcy pause. Is that what he wanted? Perhaps he should just keep with the contract. Clearing the girl was not married yet or else he would have received their payment.

Darcy's mind was suddenly clear. Of course he would just keep with the contract and marry this girl. Clearly his father thought it was a good idea. And was that not exactly what he had just been worried about; not finding a wife suited for himself?

This woman was obviously good enough for his father. In marrying her Darcy knew he'd have a wife that his father approved, something that he never thought he would have after his father's passing. The idea of that made him feel lighter then he had in a long time. His father approved of his future wife.

Yes he would ride to Herfordshire and marry this Elizabeth Bennet. He just knew she would be just as thrilled after all, who would not want to marry Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley?

Hertfordshire. Was that not where Charles was talking about leasing an estate? Bingley had asked him to accompany him to this Netherfield Park. Initially he thought about declining since the whole Wickham debacle. But now this worked out perfectly. He'd have a place to stay in town while the wedding was planned.

Finally, thought Darcy, things seem to be going his way.

"You look rather pleased cousin"

Darcy head snapped towards the voice coming from the large mahogany door to see his cousin leaning against its frame.

"Richard how are you?"replied Darcy standing.

Colonel Richards Fitzwilliam was the closest thing to a brother that Darcy had. When it came to being a soldier he was a very serious man but in all other aspects of his life he was a fun, open, engaging person. The exact opposite of Darcy.

"Better now that I'm back in England. How's Georgian doing? I'm sorry I could not get back any sooner but I had thought I might be able to cheer her up some now that I'm here".

"She's doing a little better" Darcy said as his smile dimmed, "but I'm sure if anyone can make her laugh again it will be you."

"From your letters I gather you've been in a rather dark mood Darcy." said Richard. "I am too, knowing we don't have a legal reason to kill Wickham."

This comment elicited a small smile from Darcy.

"So pray tell" Richard continued, "why did you look so happy when I came in just now?"

"You can be the first to congratulate me cousin" beamed Darcy. "I am to be married and hopefully rather soon."

Richard Fitzwilliam stood in shock. For the first time in years he was at a total lost for words. He couldn't have been more surprised if his cousin said he was selling Pemberley, joining a circus and telling peoples fortunes.

"Well that certainly is some news" said Richard slowly. "And of course I congratulate you Darcy. Who is the lucky lady? Please don't tell me your friend's sister, who always wears that awful turban, managed to get you into a compromising position"

"Not at all" laughed Darcy. "In fact my father has arranged it all for me."

Oh no thought Richard. This incident with Wickham has truly made his dear cousin loose his mind.

"Are you sure about that Darcy?" asked Richard while sending his cousin a concerned look.

"Don't look at me like that Richard. I know what your thinking."

Darcy handed Richard the papers and watched as his cousin's eye grew wider and wider.

"Darcy how can this be? He never said anything!" exclaimed Richard.

He sudden broke out a huge smile and began laughing. "This is great Darcy. All this time Aunt Catherine has been going on and on about you and Anne being betrothed but you already were to someone else! What fun this will be! Please Darcy," Richards said grasping his cousin, "please let me be the one to tell Aunt Catherine."

"I'm glad you find our aunt so amusing" Darcy replied dryly as he shook off his cousin. "Anyways you'll have to wait till she gets back from the continent."

"Then I'll just have to ride to Italy myself and tell her. I would truly be heartbroken if I missed her face when she heard the news" joked Richard.

"You just got back, plus you need to stay here and watch Georgiana till I can send for her. I also need to ride to London, meet with my solicitor, talk to Charles about joining him in Hertfordshire, ride to Hertfordshire, meet with my future in-laws, then I plan to announce it. Or do you think I should arranged to have it announced before I head to Hertfordshire?" Darcy questioned.

Sitting back down to ready his travels and absorbed in thinking over everything that needed done, Darcy barely notice Richard still in the room.

"Well I guess I'll go see Georgiana." Richard said clearing his throat. "But Darcy, your first thing should really be to tell Georgiana."

"Tell Georgiana what?" came a sweet timid voice from the doorway.

Darcy looked up to see his sister there looking at him questioningly.

Darcy quickly walked over to his sister and hugging her said "Georgiana I'm finally going to give you something you've always wanted, a sister"

Georgiana's face grew pale as she said "please don't tell me it's Miss Bingley"

At this Richard's and Darcy's laughs echoed through Pemberley.

Miles away at Longbourn Elizabeth Bennet sat under a tree, blissfully unaware her life was about to change very soon.

**AN: Hello everyone! I am totally blown away by all the reviews. Can't tell you how much they mean to me. I get so nervous before I post a chapter but your reviews really help me continue. I wish I could respond to all the reviews but I have limited time and really want to finish this story. But they seriously help! And thanks for all the congrats on being a new mom! Anyways I just started working with a beta so hopefully this will be the last chapter riddled with grammar and auto-correct errors. Seriously I hate auto-correct.**

**Anyways as for this story, it's now running at about the same time frame as Pride & Prejudice but some events are going to be altered (ie Lady Catherine in Italy) but trust me, they are like that for a purpose.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own pride & prejudice

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Bennet was strolling outside in the Longbourn gardens with her favorite sister Jane. While only Elizabeth would admit it, they were both avoiding their mother.<p>

Ever since a rumor started circulating that a young single man was about to lease the neighboring estate, their mother had been relentlessly hounding their father to pay a call on the young man.

Their parents' latest argument carried from the house.

"But Mr. Bennet he is single AND rich. You must go before someone else snatches him up", Mrs. Bennet's cries carried well pass the garden, causing both sisters to cringe.

"My dear wife" began Mr. Bennet, "until the lease is finalized, I would very much be intruding. I must wait to call upon a neighbor till they actually become a neighbor."

This caused Elizabeth to laugh as Jane smiled.

"Oh ! we will all starve in the streets." cried Mrs. Bennet as she retreated to her room.

"Plus, I don't know why it matters if Papa calls him first anyways. Once he sees you my dearest Jane, he'll be instantly besotted " smiled Elizabeth.

Jane replied coloring slightly, "Lizzy please, he may find you just as pretty. Plus we know not his heart or ours."

"Jane you are too sweet. But believe me, how could anyone not fall head over heels in love with you?"

Blushing even further, Jane changed the topic of discussion. "It will be nice to have some new neighbor though. I do hope he has some sisters our age to make friends with."

This made Elizabeth smirk, "Yes, perhaps for you and me, but more young single women in the neighborhood? I don't think Mama's nerves could handle it."

Jane smiled widely at her sisters' comment.

"I can't think mama would be too upset. With the militia here, there is ten young men for every young women in town."

"Then I will leave it up to you to explain that fact to mama. I'm sure it will make her feel better." laughed Lizzy.

"She was oddly happy when Charlotte married that clergyman from Surrey." replied Jane.

"Yes, I believe her exact phrasing was something along the lines of: 'those Lucas girls can have their pick of lowly clerics because you girls are destined for something greater.'" Lizzy joked, but couldn't hid the sadness in her voice.

"I know you miss Charlotte, Lizzy, but she'll be back to visit soon, I'm sure." Jane said comfortingly.

Lizzy nodded, "I just can't believe she got married while visiting her great-aunt, to a man none of us have met no less!"

"Perhaps it's true love."

"Perhaps..." Echoed Elizabeth, not exactly sold on to that reasoning.

Dropping the subject, the sisters started discussing their favorite aunt, Mrs. Gardiner; and how it was a shame they would not see her till Christmas. On this topic the girls continued as they made their way to the garden gate.

Once reaching the gate the sisters split apart; the elder one to pick some flowers for the table, the younger to retrieve some apples for the tenants' baskets.

Both went about their chores unaware how soon they would meet one of their new neighbors.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elsewhere in Hertfordshire two young man were surveying a newly leased estate.

"It is rather pleasing Bingley. I think you did rather well. Although we'll have to wait and see what the society is like. It may be quite savage." said dryly Darcy.

"Darcy you are amusing," smiled Bingley, "How could their manners not be charming and engaging? Plus, I'm not the one marrying one of the locals."

Charles Bingley's laughing blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair made his already open personality even more cheerful. He had been a close friend of Darcy's since their days at Cambridge; and has been trying to get Darcy to be more lively ever since.

"Yes that is true." replied Darcy. "I should call on Longbourn directly now that our business with Netherfield is settled. You haven't told your sister yet, have you?"

"Caroline? No, not yet. I must wait till she's not close to anything breakable" joked Bingley. "I was actually thinking the best way to inform her of your current eligibility is waiting till you are married and have your wife do it for us!"

This comment elicited a small chuckle from Darcy.

Bingley loved his sister Caroline; truly he did. But he hated how she hounded his poor friend. He was actually quite pleased Darcy had found someone. Charles did not know all the particulars of how exactly it came to pass; but was happy for his friend none the less.

"So, would you like my company in visiting these 'old acquaintances' of your father's? It would be nice meeting the family whose estate is so close to mine." inquired Bingley knowingly.

"No Charles." said Darcy raising an eyebrow. "I think it is best if this first visit is on my own. I'm sure you will meet them soon enough."

Darcy knew full well his friend's interests did not lay in meeting his new neighbors as much as he wanted to catch a glimpse at the woman who would be the future Mrs. Darcy.

After riding around the estate for a bit more, the two friends parted ways at the crossroads. One heading toward Meryton to stir up more gossip about the new neighbor in town, the other toward Longbourn to meet his future bride.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The direction Darcy was given by the groundskeeper of Netherfield, led him easily to the house of the Bennets.

Upon the approach of Longbourn, Darcy had to admit to himself the house was not as grand as he thought it would be. It was, however, nicely kept; and the staff seemed to be efficient.

A footman quickly gathered the reigns of Darcy's horse as he dismounted.

But before he was able to reach the house, he came across a rather beautiful young woman just as she walked out from the garden with a basket full of flowers. Her soft blonde hair and kind blue eyes gave her a rather angelic appearance.

Darcy caught himself smiling, knowing Charles would refer to her as an angel.

"Forgive me madam for this intrusion but I have some rather important business with a Mr. Thomas Bennet. Is he at home?" asked Darcy.

"Yes sir, that would be my father. If you would please follow me, I can take you to him." replied the 'angel'.

Perhaps some of Bingley was rubbing off on him after all.

So, this was Elizabeth. Darcy had to admit his father had chosen well. Beautiful, sweet, demure, perhaps a bit too soft spoken but they had just meet. Yes, she would do quite nicely.

As he watched her gracefully walk down the hall, he felt he always fancied women with a darker coloring, but what man in his right mind wouldn't be happy with this woman on their arm?

Reaching a closed door, she knocked while opening it. With a sweet voice, the lovely young woman said, "Papa, this gentlemen said he has some business with you."

"Show him in my dear" answered an older voice from inside the room.

The young woman stepped aside to allow Darcy to enter. Giving her a small smile and bow as she curtsied and left, Darcy turned to the older gentleman sitting behind the desk.

"Please take a seat young man and tell me what business has brought you here" said the good-humored yet curious older man.

Darcy sat, taking in the room around him. Books lay everywhere and the shelves were filled to capacity with ever more. While there were nowhere near as many as Pemberley, it still presented a rather impressive collect.

Darcy smiled again thinking how well his father had done. Clearly this man was interested in the improvement of one's mind by extensive reading. No doubt a trait he passed on to his daughter.

Taking a deep breath from the well worn chair he sat in, Darcy exhaled saying, "My name is Fitzwilliam Darcy and I am here to marry your daughter Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

**AN: Hello all. Again can't thank you enough for all the reviews. You all have been so great and encouraging. Also thanks to my beta, adrilu1192, for catching all my mistakes, I make a lot :). I know this chapter is short again but in an effort to keep with my weekly updates I split it in two so I could finish the second part. I didn't realized how long it would take to type this with my thumb!**

**Again as for this story a couple more altered events (Charlotte's married and militia are already there) but trust me, I have me reasons. I have my whole story outlined and the end done so it will all make sense at some point. Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 4

* * *

><p>Previously…<p>

Taking a deep breath from the well-worn chair he sat in, Darcy exhaled saying, "My name is Fitzwilliam Darcy and I am here to marry your daughter Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mr. Bennet quickly chocked on the tea he had been sipping.

As he continued coughing, Darcy stood, alarmed for the older man "Please sir, is there something I can do to assist you?"

Waving the young man off, Mr. Bennet regained his composure saying, "I'm sorry young man, could you please repeat that?"

"Mr. Bennet, surely you haven't forgotten the contract you and my father drew up several years ago. You must forgive my absence in the matter as I had only recently become aware of the agreement. I truly was not trying to neglect you or your fair daughter" Darcy said; giving possibly the longest speech he had ever given to someone he just met.

Mr. Bennet's eyes grew wide as his palms started to sweat. The contract. That damnable contract. How could he know some day it would come back to haunt him?

He always thought somehow, Mrs. Bennet would discover it and drive him to an early grave trying to enforce it. Not this man. And for some reason it seemed the young Mr. Darcy still wanted to go through with it.

"Forgive me young man, but I had not planned on you being here," said Mr. Bennet, struggling to find words.

"As I said previously sir, I had only just recently discovered its existence and wanted to rectify the situation at once".

Mr. Darcy thought there might be some shock, but this was more than he expected.

"And are you sure you wish to continue with this? " asked Mr. Bennet.

"Forgive me sir, I should've asked you a similar question: do you wish to buy out the contract for 5000 pounds? Is your daughter engaged elsewhere?" asked Darcy.

He wouldn't be surprised that the young woman had become betrothed to someone else in that time, having not heard from him in so long.

"No sir, my daughter has no other offers of marriage at the present. And as for the 5000 pounds, well... you see... the thing is..."

How was he to explain that this contract was created to help his daughters marry other men? Obviously, this gentleman had no one else he was interested in marrying. And he seemed to actually want to marry his Lizzy.

At this point, Mr. Bennet contemplated faking a heart attack to give him more time to think about what to say.

"So then it's settled. The contract is to be enforced as it was originally written. I was quite worried there for a moment," sighed Darcy in relief.

In all his excitement to meet his future bride, he had worried about the family of the girl presenting him with the buy out. Now that he knew they would not, he could breath easy.

"Should we call your daughter back in so we can be properly introduced?" asked Darcy.

"Call her back?" asked Mr. Bennet furrowing his brow, "Oh no! That was my Jane who showed you in. I'm not quite sure where my Lizzy is at the present."

Trying again, Mr Bennet asked, "Sir, are you quite determined to follow through with this contract?"

"I am sir. I have been searching for a wife in society long enough. I am tired of looking and I am ready to settle down. My estate is in need of a mistress and my sister is in need of female companionship" stated Mr. Darcy narrowing his eyes, "Is there some reason I shouldn't?"

"I just think," stalled Mr. Bennet "that you and Elizabeth might not be well together."

This comment caught Mr. Darcy by surprise."Clearly you thought we would be well together at some point. But if that has changed I will accept your buy out." Darcy said with his usual air of pride.

"Sir, I have a confession to make," sighed Mr. Bennet. "I have not the money for the buyout. That sum will clear out my daughters' total dowry."

"Then if that be the case I must insist we continue with the contract as it was originally intended" Darcy said determinedly.

Mr. Darcy didn't want the old man to feel trapped, but clearly this contract was what his father wanted, and he wanted to fulfill his father's wishes. His father had never steered him wrong before and he knew he wouldn't now.

"You must allow me to speak with my Lizzy first. I'm warning you, I don't believe she will take this too well," Mr. Bennet said wearily.

"I'm sure she's a reasonable woman that will understand," stated Mr. Darcy with all his normal haughtiness. "Call on me at Netherfield once you have spoken to her. I will be residing there during my visit."

Mr. Bennet could only incline his head in response.

Suddenly, the door to Mr. Bennet's study opened admitting another young woman.

"Papa, I fell from the tree while I was gathering apples. Is there anyway you can distract mama while I get this dress clean and mended without her knowing? I'm truly not it the mood for another lecture"

The young woman who gave that speech finally looked up from her dress. Noticing the other gentleman occupying the room, she quickly launched into an apology.

"Please, forgive me father. I did not know you had company."

"That's quite alright Lizzy. You should probably go upstairs and change. And I fear there's not getting around your mother." smirked Mr. Bennet.

Curtsying, and quickly as she appeared she was gone again, leaving a very shocked Mr. Darcy behind.

That was Elizabeth Bennet? thought Darcy. The young woman with leaves and a rather good size twig protruding from her hair. A dress with the hem caked in six inches of mud and torn? Not torn as to make it improper, but torn all the same. This woman was to be his wife?

Mr. Bennet couldn't have been happier about Lizzy's appearance. Surely this proper, impeccably kept young man didn't wish for someone like his Lizzie for a wife. He was far too serious for a lively disposition.

Mr. Bennet leaned back in his chair smiling.

AN: Hello again all! Again can't thank you enough for the reviews! I wish I had time to thank everyone personally but I think most of you would agree you'd rather have my time spent finishing the story :). Still sticking to my updating schedule. I'm trying to always have at least the next 4 chapters written in rough draft form so I'll always have a chapter ready for the week. Once I'm done with the story I plan to start updating twice a week but that might not be for another month or so hopefully. Thank you again for all your support and thanks as alway to my beta adrilu1192 for everything!

Also chapter length will increase as more characters are added.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Jane Austen's not mine :(

* * *

><p>Ch5<p>

The front door of Longbourn closed behind the well-dressed young gentleman as he took his leave.

Never in all of Darcy's eight and twenty years on this earth had he ever seen a woman of gentle breeding look so wild. Sure, Georgiana got dirty once in a while, but that was when she was a young child.

Quickly mounting his horse, Darcy rode toward Netherfield to clear his mind.

Even with his betrothed's rather crazed appearance, he still insisted to Mr. Bennet that he wished the contract upheld. After all, this was the girl Darcy's father thought was the best, and who was he to disagree with his father?

Of course his father was rather sick at the time when he drew up the contract.

Darcy shook this thought from his mind, determined to focus on the positive. Beneath the leaves and branch, her hair was a rather fetchingly rich dark brown. And her enthusiastic eyes were of an extremely catching hazel color. Yes, her eyes were very fine indeed. And her dress... was covered six inches deep in mud.

Darcy shook his head once again. Surely she was embarrassed at her appearance. No doubt she would make her apologies when they were properly introduced. After that he had little doubt she would be just as demur and sweet as her sister.

This thought brought a small smile to Darcy's face as he rode on to inform Charles of his meeting and to let him know he had an "angel" for a neighbor.

He quietly laughed to himself at the thought of Charles sprinting from the house, grabbing his horse and riding at full speed to meet this new angel.

Feeling better now that he had a chance to clear his head, Darcy looked forward to his next meeting with the woman that possessed the lovely eyes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lizzy had entered her house through the kitchen in an attempt to avoid her mother's detection and find her father to act as her diversion.

No sooner had she found him, she noticed a very striking and handsome young man. She could tell he was tall, even though he was seated, and broad. He appraise her with deep gray eyes and his wavy black hair was flawless.

Quickly excusing herself she exited determined to change swiftly and inquire to her father just who this man was. Was this the new neighbor? Why would he be calling on them if he was?

Lizzy had, by some miracle, avoided her mother, since Mrs. Bennet was elsewhere in the house interrogating her eldest on the young man she had shown in.

She changed quickly and upon reentering the study found her father alone.

"I guessed the front door closing was the gentleman leaving," said Lizzy grinning as she stood next to the chair their guest just vacated. "Papa, are you keeping from us the fact that you know young handsome eligible men? If so, you know mama is going to be furious"

Mr. Bennet smiled sadly at his daughter. He truly would miss her wit.

"Please take a seat Elizabeth," said her father solemnly.

Lizzy's eyes widened with worry as her grin disappeared. Her father only called her Elizabeth when he had something serious to tell her. The last time he said "Elizabeth please take a seat" was a little over a year ago, when he told Lizzy her beloved dog had died while she was away visiting her aunt and uncle.

Elizabeth slowly lowered herself in the chair as her father continued "I need to tell you about the gentleman who just left here..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been a half hour since Mr. Bennet finished explaining everything to his Lizzy.

He told her why he agreed to the contract in the first place and why her name was on it; why if he bought out her share, the girls would truly be penniless and how the young gentleman insisted the contract be upheld. Everything.

His usually witty Lizzy had still yet to say anything. She just sat staring straight ahead, eyes wide and breath quickening.

Mr. Bennet continued to stand by her holding her hand.

Finally finding her voice she said, "So what is to be done now?"

Mr. Bennet sighed as he released her hand and reclaimed his seat behind the desk.

"It seems that this Mr. Darcy wishes to start planning a wedding. From what I gather, he has already met his solicitor," explained Mr. Bennet.

"But you said you were good friends with his father. Surely he'll understand what his father was trying to do and release me without further entanglement. I don't want the money; I just want out!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"It appears as though he won't be dissuaded," continued Mr. Bennet. "He wants nothing more than for the contract to be fulfilled."

"Oh! does he now" said Lizzy narrowing her eyes and forgetting just moments ago how attractive she found him. "Well, I'll just have to do something about that."

"Lizzy, I don't think Mr. Darcy is the kind of man you want to upset," warned Mr. Bennet.

"Of course father. I just want Mr. Darcy to know what a wonderful wife he has acquired," said Lizzy with false sweetness.

"Lizzy, his father was the very best of men. I'm sure if it did come down to it, this gentleman would make a fine husband. Plus, he's under the assumption that you knew of this the whole time. It would look strange to complain about it now" sighed Mr. Bennet rubbing his temples.

"Father, I understand but it is still too presumptuous of him to force the issue. He just seems far too high and mighty for his own good." argued Elizabeth.

"Lizzy, I think you're being a bit presumptuous. You haven't even met him properly. He may be a little proud but I don't believe him to be malicious. I believe he may feel closer to his father by honoring this contract. Clearly he wants a wife that his father "chose" for him."

"Well" replied Elizabeth "I hope he also wants a wife that likes to speak her own mind". Elizabeth's eyes shone with fiery soul within.

Mr. Bennet sighed. Between her stubbornness and Mr. Darcy's arrogance, Mr. Bennet was hoping they would come out of their first meeting intact.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So tell me again Darcy, just how blue were her eyes?" Bingley asked while leaning forward excitedly.

"Charles I have already described Miss Jane Bennet four times." Darcy said rolling his eyes. "Nothing has changed since the first description. Plus, don't you want to hear more about the woman I am to marry?"

"Oh! Of course, forgive me my friend. So...are Miss Elizabeth's eyes as blue as her sister's?" inquired Bingley.

Darcy sighed exasperated at his friend's enthusiasm. He knew he should have waited till after he told Charles about his meeting with Mr. Bennet and Elizabeth to mention her sister.

"Bingley, I need to speak seriously for a moment" said Darcy.

"Well, no one knows how to do that better than you my friend" grinned Bingley.

This only earned Charles a narrowing of his friend's eyes as he ignored the comment and continued.

"I will have Mr. Bennet and Miss Elizabeth visiting shortly since we were not formally introduced. I know your house is not officially opened yet, but I was hoping to be able to use it for this meeting."

"Of course Darcy, anything you need. And feel free to inform Mr. Bennet that if Miss Elizabeth feels shy about the meeting, she could bring her sister to easy the awkwardness." said Charles beaming.

This earned Charles another sigh as Darcy stood to retreat to his chambers and caused Bingley to laugh hardily.

Walking away, Darcy felt some nervousness built. By this time tomorrow he would probably be meeting his future wife. The woman who would run Pemberley with him and help Georgiana come out into society. Yes, his nerves were definitely building.

**AN: I can't believe I got over 200 reviews! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much. I can't tell you how happy you reviews make me. Thanks again as always to my beta adrilu1192 for being great as always. I do want to warn you all my next installment might be a week late. Long story short I have family in town for Mardi Gras and they are sucking a lot of my free time up but I'm still going to try to get it out on time. Especially since the next chapter is the big meeting :).**

**Hopefully see you this time next week but until then: Laissez les bons temps rouler!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Jane Austen's, not mine :(

* * *

><p>Ch 6<p>

Mr. Bennet sent word to Netherfield that he and Elizabeth would be visiting for tea the next day.

He felt tea would be better than lunch, since it was a little more relaxed environment and required no sharp knives to be present.

Mr. Bingley was flitting about the house like a trapped bird, getting ready for his very first guest at his very own estate. His excitement was not containable.

Darcy, however, sat cool and calmly in the library. At least that's how his outer appearance was. Inside, his mind was rather unsettled and Bingley's constant running back and forth between rooms asking about napkin colors wasn't helping.

While lying awake the night before, Darcy kept replaying the events of earlier that day. One phrase kept standing out in his mind: 'I'm warning you, I don't believe she will take this too well'.

What had Mr. Bennet meant by that? Sure, his daughter climbed trees and muddied her dresses, but she was no doubt a reasonable young woman. After all, who wouldn't be elated to marry Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley? Once she understood she was marrying one of the most sought after bachelors in all England; certainly she would be overjoyed.

With that thought in mind, Mr. Darcy finally closed his eyes and succumbed to sleep. But now, as the time drew near, his nerves had resurfaced.

Finally steadying his unease as much as he could, Darcy went to meet Bingley in the sitting room to wait for their guests' arrival.

The clock struck the hour and shortly thereafter the Bennet party was announced.

Proper introductions were made, with the proper accompanying bows and curtsies, as they all sat themselves for tea.

This time, Darcy was able to obtain a more thorough look at Elizabeth Bennet. She was certainly more petite then her sister but her figure was still womanly and pleasing. Her face was rather pretty and her eyes even more spectacular then he remembered.

"I can't tell you how excited I am to have you here, Mr. Bennet," proclaimed Bingley, his voice breaking through Darcy's musings.

"Thank you for allowing us the use of your house for this ... meeting" finished Mr. Bennet.

Mr. Bennet quickly looked over at his daughter to see how she was taking it. But Elizabeth held her head high and showed no signs of distress.

"Oh! you are quite welcome sir. Now, I understand you have another daughter," inquired Bingley as he eagerly leaned in.

This comment received an unobserved kick by Darcy. At this rate, he would never get to speak with Elizabeth.

"Yes"-replied Mr. Bennet. "Four more, to be precise"

"Four more! That is exciting news..." started Charles, but was quickly cut off by Darcy.

"How was your ride over, Miss Elizabeth?" asked Darcy

"Quite well, thank you sir. The roads are excellent this time of year," replied Elizabeth cordially.

"Yes, they are not quite fine as in Derbyshire, but still acceptable," said Darcy as Elizabeth's eyes narrowed imperceptibly for a moment before returning to normal.

"And Mr. Darcy, how do you find the country here? We have such lovely woods and groves," asked Elizabeth trying to find something to please this man.

"They do not possess the wild, openness of my home but they fill their purpose by means of distraction," replied Darcy trying to easy his nerves.

This response caused Elizabeth to grip her cup tighter than necessary and Mr. Bennet to hid a smile.

Darcy was sure that by painting Derbyshire in a positive light, he would make Elizabeth eager to see it.

Their discussion continued on the weather and foliage of Hertfordshire, while Charles and Mr. Bennet discussed their families.

After a lovely and quaint afternoon tea, Bingley suggested taking a walk in the Netherfield gardens. He wanted Mr. Bennet's opinion on what would best grow in this area (and of course to give his good friend a few minutes alone with his betrothed).

The group walked into one of the gardens and broke into pairs, but for proprieties sake, they were still within view of each other.

Darcy could not believe how much he lucked out. Just as he thought this young lady was everything engaging and sweet and...

"So Mr. Darcy, pray tell how you find you latest acquisition. Do I suit all your requirements? Or is there a better version of me in Derbyshire?"

Darcy quickly turned towards the hardened voice next to him. Gone was the pleasant girl who spoke of how suddenly the weather can change in Hertfordshire. In her place stood a fiery woman with arms crossed in front of her and eyes narrowed in anger.

'The weather here certainly does change quickly,' thought Darcy as a chill ran down his back.

Elizabeth was clearly waiting for an answer, but Darcy was a smart man. He knew there was no right way to answer that question.

But he was beyond niceties. How dare she mislead him? She wanted the truth? Then he would give it to her.

Equally narrowing his eyes Darcy replied, "Tolerable I suppose. I will say your family is inferior to mine, I'm sure the ton will talk about me marrying someone so far beneath. My family will of course be disappointed on me. You are handsome, but nothing out of the common way. And your inclination to climb trees make your manners questionable."

Elizabeth stood in shock. Had he really just said those things to her?

Quickly regaining her composure, Lizzy volleyed back. "These crimes are heavy indeed. No doubt you wish to send me to the gallows for them. Although I doubt your pride and conceit will allow it. To hang ones wife, how disgraceful".

"Yes, my wife. That is what you are to be. The sooner you learn your place, the better." Darcy responded coldly.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes further: "My person and manners are fine just the way they are. I don't wish for your clear propensity to dislike everyone and everything you see."

"Clearly your 'propensity' is to willfully misunderstand. But be warned Miss Bennet, my good opinion once lost is lost forever."

"A failing indeed my dear. I wonder how many of those I'll find in your character." Elizabeth challenged.

"I've already counted six in yours," replied Darcy.

Here they stood openly glaring at each other. Lizzy's arms still crossed in front of her while Darcy's hands lay clenched at his sides. Both sets of eyes narrowed in anger. Only separated by a foot.

Elizabeth's eyes were bearing as much anger as possible at Darcy, and were determined not to notice his strong square jaw or how well his clothes fit his athletic frame. Darcy, likewise, was steadfast to show Elizabeth just who was in charge while trying to ignore just how enchanting her curls looked when the wind caught them.

How long they stood this way, neither one knew, but the clearing of a throat suddenly aroused them.

Elizabeth and Darcy quickly broke apart and turned towards the sound. Only a few feet away stood Mr. Bennet and Charles; both casting their eyes between the pair and both rather amused.

"Perhaps it's time we head home," said Mr. Bennet.

All parties readily agreed. They all made their proper bows and curtsies, thanked their host for his graciousness and parted. One set in a carriage, the other back into the quiet of Netherfield.

While walking back into the house, Bingley smiled while asking, "So, how did it go?"

All he received in response was a humf as Darcy stalked off to the library slamming the door.

'So' thought Bingley grinning ear-to-ear 'Darcy has finally met his match'.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mr. Bennet couldn't help but be somewhat amused on the ride back to Longbourn. Any man able to hold his own against his Lizzy... Even though this wasn't what they had intended, maybe George and him weren't too far off to pair these two together.

Elizabeth sat across from her father angrily tapping her fingers. 'How dare he. HOW DARE HE! Her manners were just fine! His manners were the ones in need of adjustment.

"You know we'll have to tell your mother. She'll probably start the wedding planning instantly," joked Mr. Bennet

He had been able to distract his wife this afternoon by saying Lizzy and himself were going to Meryton to buy books. But if they returned home without any, he knew his wife would know something else was up. Fanny may be silly but certainly wasn't stupid.

"Perhaps we should wait Papa. After that little display, I have no doubt Mr. Darcy will rethink this matter entirely. By tomorrow we may no longer be engaged," this thought brought a small smile to Lizzy's face.

"If you wish my dear," replied Mr. Bennet.

Little did Elizabeth know at that moment an express was being sent from Netherfield to London.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Lizzy spent the rest of the day and night in a foul mood. Even her dear sweet Jane couldn't bring her out of it. She had yet to tell Jane of the contract. She didn't want her sister to worry until she knew there was nothing that could be done.

All she could think about was her meeting with Mr. Darcy. What a proud arrogant man. Sure he was also the handsomest man she had ever met, but that in no way made up for his rudeness. Even though, thought Lizzy, she had not been a saint herself.

Great, now she felt guilt too on top of everything else.

Once she got some rest, Elizabeth had little doubt things would look better tomorrow. It usually did. Maybe tomorrow she would no longer be engaged! Then she could apologize for her behavior and everything could go back to normal.

With these thoughts in mind, she was finally able to rest and did in fact felt better the next morning. So much that she decided to go for a quick walk.

She didn't know that while on her walk, she would miss her mother screaming as she fainted dead away, the morning paper opened to the following announcement:

"Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Derbyshire announces his official engagement to a Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Hertfordshire."

**AN: Hello all! Thank you again for all your inspiring review. I love them! And of course thanks as always to my beta adrilu1192 who even when I give her the chapter super late she still gets it back to me on time. :)**

**Anyways as for the future of this story I'm still keeping with the weekly updates till I can finish the story. Once it's done I will increase my weekly updates to twice a week. I'm doing it this way to make sure I have a constant update schedule. It's taking me long that I thought to write this (still typing it w/ one thumb on my phone) so I figured you would rather have a chapter a week then a bunch of chapters quickly and then wait a month between the next one. Thanks again for all you support!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch7

Darcy was in a foul mood when he returned to the Netherfield library.

What was his father thinking engaging him to a woman so... He couldn't even think of a word to describe her!

He was glad Bingley thought it amusing.

Well, if she thought she was going to get out of the contract by arguing with him; she had another thing coming. Darcy would show her who was truly in charge in this relationship. He wasn't about to be intimidated by a woman that didn't even come up to his chin.

With that in mind, he pulled out a piece of paper, writing an express to be sent to London. He wrote to his aunt, the Countess of Matlock, of his impending marriage.

Angry people rarely made wise decisions but Darcy couldn't help it. He knew his aunt was a powerful, out spoken woman who would write immediately to Elizabeth and explain just what a privilege it was to marry him.

Any women of sense would be honored to receive a letter from such a superior person and would no doubt adhere to it.

He could barely keep the pen steady as he wrote. Never in all his time had a woman ever spoken like that to him! Never had anyone spoken like that to him!

He sealed the envelope and sent it immediately. Now, sitting at breakfast with Bingley the next morning he wasn't sure that course of action was the right one to take.

'Well, not going back now' thought Darcy.

Bingley sat chuckling behind his morning paper. "Care to enlighten me on what you think is so humorous? " asked Darcy.

"Of course my friend" smiled Bingley, "I was just reading the announcements in the paper this morning and could have sworn I heard my sister Caroline scream from all the way in London. I guess I won't have to tell her after all."

"What ever do you mean?" said Darcy.

Smiling widely, Bingley handed over the paper. Darcy quickly turned a rather stark shade of white causing Bingley to laugh even heartier.

"I'm glad you find the situation so diverting", said Darcy dryly.

"How can I not? Clearly from your expression, you had not meant this to be in the paper. Not to mention I've never seen you show that much emotion toward any woman. Yes, I think she'll do quite well for you." Bingley said smiling even wider.

Darcy felt a squirm in his stomach. 'She was rather pretty' thought Darcy. Her eyes were even more amazing while angry. And he never wanted a simpering, simpleminded woman for a wife.

Could he truly find his match in someone so impertinent? 'No! Of course not!' thought Darcy quickly. It would be like any other arranged marriage among the ton. These thoughts still didn't quiet the little voice in the back of his mind.

"Perhaps we should ride to Longbourn this morning" said Darcy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at Longbourn, chaos ensued.

Lizzy returned home to find her unconscious mother sprawled out in the chair being fanned by her younger sister Kitty, Lydia laughing, Mary ringing her hands and pacing the floor, Jane sitting quietly next to her mother holding her hand and her father standing off to the side holding the morning paper.

"Did someone die?" asked Lizzy.

But the look that everyone cast her as she walked into the room made her realize they all had found out about the contract.

Before she had a moment to ask how, her father handed her the paper in his hands.

Lizzy barely had to glance at it before she realized what had happened. "Just think Kitty, we shall get very fine new dresses for Lizzy's wedding" crowed Lydia.

Jane quickly grabbed her sisters' hand and led her from the room to the open air outside. "I thought it best if you were not in there when mama woke up or before Lydia said anything" whispered Jane, "but Lizzy how could you not tell me?"

"Truly Jane, I thought it would all blow over and nothing would come of it" sighed Lizzy, sitting on a bench outside that her sister led her to. Elizabeth had gone from having a pleasant morning walk, to having a headache that radiated to her feet.

"Father says Mr. Darcy's father and himself were old friends. Surely the son cannot be that bad." tried Jane, but not receiving any answer as Elizabeth tried to calm her displeasure.

Jane tried again "He still wants to marry you after having met you. Clearly he has excellent taste".

This did not elicit even the smallest of smiles from Lizzy. Trying one more time, "You have to admit Lizzy, he was quite handsome" smiled Jane.

This brought a sudden blush to Lizzy's cheeks. She couldn't help but remember how his dark wavy hair fell across his forehead and how his eyes looked like the sky before storm.

Before Lizzie could respond, the sound of horse hooves drew their attention. The man himself appeared moments later with his friend at his side. "Speak of the devil", Lizzy murmured under her breath.

"Lizzy" whispered Jane warningly.

"Good day Miss Elizabeth! How do we find you this fine morning?" cried Mr. Bingley as he and Mr. Darcy dismounted their horses.

"A good as can be expected" said Lizzy with a smile. It was hard not to, around someone with such a cheerful exuberance.

Ignoring the look Mr Darcy was giving her, she continued:

"Please allow me to introduce my elder sister Miss Jane Bennet. Jane, this is Mr. Bingley of Netherfield and of course you've met Mr. Darcy", Elizabeth's introduction ended on a cool note.

"Of course Mr. Darcy, it's a pleasure to be formally introduced. And Mr. Bingley, it's an honor to make your acquaintance." Jane said sweetly.

"Truly the pleasure is all mine Miss Bennet." grinned Bingley.

And with that the two love-struck people forgot Darcy and Elizabeth.

Lizzy could have sworn under her breath Mr. Darcy sighed the word 'honestly'. It took everything in Lizzy to bite her lip and not smile at this comment. She would not smile at man who did everything in his power to ruin her life.

Jane asked the gentlemen if they wished to take a walk around the gardens. She knew her sister and Mr. Darcy needed more time to understand each other's dispositions. Plus, it gave her a chance to meet their charming new neighbor.

Pairing off quickly, Jane asked Mr. Bingley if he wished to see the new tree they just planted and he readily agreed, leaving Darcy and Elizabeth standing near the hedge.

Lizzy was absolutely fuming. How dare he announce their engagement?

Darcy, however, was clutching his hat nervously.

Silence.

Finally, clearing his throat Darcy spoke "I don't know if you have read this morning paper yet Miss Elizabeth..."

"I have" cut in Elizabeth while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, well then please accept my apologies for the suddenness of the announcement." Darcy paused here to wait for a response from Elizabeth.

He received nothing more than an icy glare. So he continued, "I wrote to my aunt yesterday to tell her of my situation. I fear that in her eagerness she may have put it in the paper".

"Your aunt? Is this one of your family members who would be disappointed in your choice?" asked Elizabeth.

She knew he was trying to apologize for an error of his making, but she couldn't help but recall his comments yesterday.

"You mean the Countess of Matlock? Yes, she is one of them" said Darcy with more of his coolness and pride returning. "Although" sighed Darcy, "at this point I think she's just happy that Pemberley will finally get an heir."

Darcy had really meant to say that more to himself. Upon realizing he had not, his head snapped to look at Elizabeth, who chose at that moment to blush an incredible shade of red.

The awkwardness between them to was almost oppressing. Since neither one of them knew what to say at this moment, they both continued to keep quiet.

Suddenly, two other voices wafted toward them as they drew near.

"I do so love butterflies," said the female voice.

"As do I," the male responded.

"They are just so pretty," said the woman.

"And colorful" added the gentleman

"And enchanting" they both said in union. This elicited a giggle from each of them.

"I can't believe they're carrying on a conversation about butterflies! Only Bingley" sighed Darcy shaking his head.

This time Lizzie had to dig her nails into her palms to keep from laughing. 'I will not laugh at this proud, conceited man. 'I will not laugh. I despise him.'

"Ah Darcy, Miss Elizabeth there you are. We were looking for you", said Bingley joyfully.

"Charles, we're standing in the exact same place we were when you left to look at a tree," said Darcy dryly.

This statement again caused Lizzie to dig her nails furthers into her palms and hold her breath.

"Well how were we to know?" exclaimed Bingley.

This caused a small chuckle to come from behind the group. They all turned to find Mr. Bennet there with a kind smile on his face.

"Mr. Darcy I think we need to have a conversation, if you'll follow me. Girls, why don't you show Mr. Bingley in for some tea? Avoid the living room," said Mr. Bennet sending his girls a knowing look.

The group retreated into Longbourn and split up upon entering.

Once the door was closed to Mr. Bennet's study, Darcy launched into the apology he had earlier been trying to give Elizabeth. At roughly the same point as earlier, Darcy was stopped as Mr. Bennet raised his hand.

"What's done is done. It seems a wedding now is all but inevitable." grieved the older gentleman.

"I'm sorry your daughter marrying me is causing you so much distress," said Darcy coldly. How could they not understand he was one of the most eligible bachelors out there?

"Don't get your feathers all ruffled young man. True, I wished my daughter to marry for love but I have no doubt you'll at least keep Lizzy on her toes. I just didn't think I would lose my favorite child so soon. I'm sure you think you're quite the catch with your money and connections but you'll never find anyone better than Elizabeth." said Mr. Bennet with a withering look.

After this speech the two gentlemen sat in silence, the younger one absorbing the older one's words, the older gentleman observing the younger one.

"Well now that that's settled," Mr. Bennet said bringing Darcy out of his deep thought "I expect to have the marriage settlement on the my desk by the end of this week. After which we will start the reading of the bans."

"Of course" said Mr. Darcy and with that he bowed exiting the room.

Collecting his besotted friend and bidding his now official fiancé a quick and awkward adieu, Darcy and Bingley rode back to Netherfield.

At that moment, Darcy's mind was going over everything that had happened in the pass few days. Had he really expected to come into a town, order a woman to marry him and she was supposed to be happy about this? Perhaps he needed to alter his approach. He was schooled in many things, but wooing was definitely not one of them.

Darcy sighed again, feeling the situation had to get better. At this point it couldn't possible get any worse.

He was of course unaware of a shady character in a disreputable part London reading of Mr. Darcy betrothal and thinking hard.

"Well, Mrs. Young, I think is about time I find employment."

This comment elicited a questioning look from the older woman.

"I read here the militia are quartered in Hertfordshire. Perhaps I should go there and see if they are in need of any more good men".

**AN: Hello again all. I am so blown away by all your reviews last time! Thank you so much. It really makes writing the story even more enjoyable. Thanks as always to my beta adrilu1192 who even when my stuff goes crazy and send out my story it a weird format, she still manages to figure it out.**

**So I'm sorry it's taking me so long to finish this story. As you know I'm writing this on my phone while breast-feeding and my little one's new favorite game is to try to swap the phone out of my hand. So it's taking me a bit longer to finish then I thought. Hopefully it'll be done by the end of March and I can increase my updates, but that might just be me being hopeful. Thank you all again.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Jane Austen's, not mine :(

* * *

><p>Ch 8<p>

Darcy sat at the Netherfield's breakfast table with his friend. Usually Darcy was up long before Charles, but after the vast amount of business he had to take care of last night, Darcy only fell asleep right before dawn. He was looking forward to a quiet day and possibly trying to start anew with Elizabeth.

"How do you feel about a ride this morning my friend?" asked Bingley.

"Let me guess," replied Darcy "Towards the direction of Longbourn?"

Charles smirked at this, "What? I just thought you'd want to see your intended today."

"I do think we got off on the wrong foot. Perhaps visiting would help us understand better each other's character. Perhaps..."

"CHARLES EMERSON BINGLEY!"

"Oh look Darcy! I think my sister is here. I wonder if she read the paper yesterday" joked Bingley.

Just as he said this, Caroline Bingley came storming into the dining room, her hat askew with it's feather bent.

"Oh! forgive me Charles dear. I didn't realize Mr. Darcy was with you" simpered Caroline.

"Caroline, aren't you going to congratulate Mr. Darcy?" smirked Bingley leaning back in his chair.

"But of course," said Caroline clenching her jaw, "I must say I was rather surprised when I read it, but I insisted on rushing here to be the first to wish you joy"

"I'm sure you did" murmured Charles.

As good of friend as Darcy was with Charles, it definitely had its downside. Caroline being the biggest one.

No one even noticed the Hursts had entered the room, filled their plates, sat down and were eating.

"Sorry we can't stay to chat Caroline, but Darcy me are on our way to visit his betrothed as we speak," said Bingley.

"That's perfect," replied Caroline "Since we just arrived, the coach is already prepared. I would just love to meet your new neighbors Charles."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The ride to Longbourn was anything but pleasant.

Darcy and Bingley sat next to each other in silence as Caroline talked relentlessly about what was new in London. All the while arching her back, so her figure would appear at it's best advantage. She was now sitting basically on the edge of the seat.

"... and of course orange is the last fashion choice this season..."

"Caroline enough!" cried Bingley "We only left London a few days ago! I hardly doubt the fashion has changed since we left. "

Darcy smirked at this comment while Caroline pouted. Suddenly, the carriage hit a divot on the road. Had Caroline been seat normally it would not have mattered but being as she was, this event sent her tumbling to the floor.

Righting herself quickly before the gentlemen could assist, she murmured something about how awful country roads were, but ended her speech on what they were missing in London.

'Yes' thought Darcy 'I'm finding more about Hertfordshire I like every day.'

"Oh! I forgot to tell you this morning Charles, I sent word for my cousin Richard to bring Georgiana here. They are staying at my house in London and should arrive in a few short days," said Darcy

"Oh dear Georgiana! How I long to see her. She is such a favorite of mine," gushed Caroline.

"Yes, she um ... fells the same way I'm sure" hedged Darcy.

"And of course she's also a favorite with Charles." Caroline continued in a suggesting speech.

This caused both Darcy and Bingley to roll their eyes. Georgiana was just like a sister to Charles and everyone knew it and neither wished for more. But in Caroline's head the more Darcy/Bingley connections the better.

As they pulled up in front of Longbourn, Caroline commented as she sneered, "Oh! isn't it quaint. Just like a fairy tale. The poor little girl falls for the handsome prince."

Darcy's anger was soon getting to him. But, for fearing he would say something that would hurt his friend he chose to remain silent.

Upon being shown into the sitting room, Darcy got himself first view of the woman his fiancée had avoided him meeting until now.

"OH MY WORD! IF IT ISN`T MY FUTURE SON IN LAW!" Boomed a voice from across the room.

Darcy cringed as the round woman made her way across, not waiting to be formally introduced. Darcy quickly found Elizabeth whose eyes were closed in total mortification.

"Yes madam. Please allow me to introduce my friend Mr. Charles Bingley of Netherfield and his sister Miss Caroline Bingley." spoke Darcy.

"Oh! Welcome! Welcome! What a fine dress you have Miss Bingley, and Mr. Bingley I believe you know my Jane. Come sit by her." beamed Mrs Bennet. "My other daughters have walked to Meryton this morning. They will be so sad they missed meeting our new neighbor for they are also unattached."

Darcy could hardly stand it, another matchmaking mother. He would have to save his friend yet again.

He also couldn't stand the fact the Caroline had not released his arm since they exited the carriage.

"How wonderful for young men such as yourselves to have too many pretty girls in town. I am surprised, Mr Darcy, that you chose Lizzy. My Lydia is so much more enjoyable to be around and far prettier then her, but I guess Lizzy is acceptable if you fancy that kind of girl," blathered Mrs Bennet having not taken a breath yet.

Darcy couldn't believe what he had just heard. Of course Elizabeth was a somewhat head strong with a bit of a temper, but she seemed just as beautiful as most women of his acquaintance and far more intelligent. The words Mr. Bennet spoke just the day before were echoing in his head.

Pulling his eyes away from Mrs Bennet as she started launching to Miss Bennet's virtues to Bingley, he caught Elizabeth's. The speech had little effect on her. Darcy guessed she had heard similar untrue statements from her mother before. She was however giving him a rather strange look while she looked between him and Caroline Bingley.

Darcy at this point was trying everything is his power to still be a gentleman but get his arm away from Caroline Bingley's grasp. For some reason feeling guilty about still being in her clutches.

Sensing his unease, Bingley quickly intercepted his sister and insisted she tell Mrs Bennet all about the new fashions in London. Caroline paled as he led her to the couch.

Having secured Caroline for the visit while Mrs. Bennet gushed about the fine lace on her gown, Charles suggested that Darcy, Miss Bennet, and Miss Elizabeth accompany him to the orchard.

Clearly Mrs Bennet was too interested in news from town to remember to send any real chaperons or, more then likely, just didn't care.

The couples readily left leaving behind a fuming Caroline Bingley shooting daggers at a petit brunette.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once reaching the orchard, Jane insisted on showing a new fruit tree that they had just planted. Charles, of course, eagerly followed.

At this, Darcy raised an eyebrow as he looked at Elizabeth. "Your family seems to have planted a lot of new trees."

"Jane is sweet, kind and lovely but one thing she is not is the best at lying," replied Elizabeth

Darcy nodded in reply.

Silence. Oh how he hated awkward moments. How could he think of nothing to say to this woman. They either fought or said nothing. Surely there must be a middle ground. He was after all trying to better their relationship.

A few trees away, Jane and Bingley watched in exasperation.

"Should I have started them out with a topic?" whispered Bingley.

He received a stern Shhhhh from Jane and the pair went back to watching.

"Your friend seems rather attached to you." said Lizzie firmly.

Not picking up her tone Darcy replied "Yes Charles and I have been friends since school. I'm helping to teach him how to run an estate."

Darcy looked at Elizabeth to notice she was giving him a rather perplexed look.

"I meant Miss Bingley," corrected Elizabeth.

"Oh! yes indeed. If she were any more attached I would need a seamstress to remove her once I retired at night" grumbled Darcy.

Elizabeth couldn't help it this time and a small laugh squeaked out. She tried to cover it with a cough but she was sure he heard it.

Blast! thought Elizabeth. Not wanting him to think she found him funny, she quickly changed topics.

"I assume you will be joining my family this Sunday for the first reading of the bans" Elizabeth said emotionlessly.

"Yes, of course, my sister and cousin will be joining me as well." replied Darcy in a similar tone.

"A sister. You never told me you had a sister." Said Lizzie with an edge of enthusiasm in her voice and a smile in her eyes.

"Yes, well you've hardly given me the chance to say much in our entire acquaintance. Even though I doubt you care, she is excited to meet you"

At the coldness of his speech the excited spark that was in Lizzie's eyes quickly vanished and was replaced once again with a glare.

Confounded thought Darcy. Why does it have to be this way? Clearly she was excited about meeting your sister. That's one of the reasons you're doing this. To give Georgiana a sister. So much for starting anew. Why couldn't you have just said something nice. SAY SOMETHING NICE! screamed a voice in his head.

"Um ... your dress is a very nice shade of blue."

Whatever Elizabeth thought Mr Darcy was going to say next, that was definitely not it

"Thank you?" replied Elizabeth with more then a hint of confusion in her voice as her eyebrows drew together.

At this point Bingley sighed and turning to Jane whispered, "Why can't they stop being stubborn and make it easy on themselves?"

Jane nodded in agreement at this.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elsewhere in Meryton, the rest of the Bennet girls were meeting a new member of the militia.

"Miss Lydia Bennet, Miss Kitty Bennet, and Miss Mary Bennet; allow me to introduce George Wickham. He will be joining our regiment as a lieutenant."

Captain Denny having finished the introductions, Lydia instantly turned to flirt with the new officer.

"Well, Lt Wickham, I must say how fun it is to have such handsome men roaming the streets of Meryton," said Lydia batting her lashes.

'This is definitely not the Bennet I'm searching for,' thought Wickham. 'But this one could be of some use. After all she seems about as bright as a stormy day.'

"Thank you. A compliment from a pretty lady is always appreciated. Your sisters seem as charming. Are these all your siblings?" questioned Wickham.

"Oh no," said Lydia. "I have two more sisters at home, Jane and Lizzy. But they're practically old maids." Laughed Lydia.

'Brilliant!' thought Wickham. 'Yes, this girl will be useful indeed.'

"What fun. We all must meet sometime." Smiled Wickham as Lydia continued to flirt and Wickham continued to scheme.

**AN: Hello again everyone. I can't believe I have over 300 reviews! You guys are the best reviewers ever. Thank you so much for taking time to review my story. Thanks again to my beta who continues to put up with me.**

**So for the story, I hope you all now realized why I had to send Lady Catherine away. If she had read that news article I feel she would have instantly jumped on her broom and flown to Longbourn, buying out the contract for Elizabeth and ending the story quickly and on a definite down note. So I have 3 more chapters written and about 6-7 more to write. I know. I've totally been slacking off finishing this story but at least I have all the future chapters outlined. Thanks again and I'll see you all again next week.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Jane Austen's, not mine :(

* * *

><p>Ch 9<p>

The next few days passed quickly, without much contact between Elizabeth and Darcy. The former was begrudgingly planning her wedding, the latter was reading his estate for its new mistress and planning his sister's arrival.

At Longbourn, Elizabeth's nerves were reaching their limit.

"Oh my Lizzy! How smart of you to catch such a rich man. You've already been able to throw Jane in the path of another rich man. Oh it's so wonderful! Although, I do hope you could find someone with a title for your younger sisters. I think a Duke will do for Lydia, or at the very least an Earl," Mrs. Bennet prattled on.

Elizabeth was always able to just ignore her mother's incessant chattering, but with everything that was currently being piled on her, it was becoming harder to overlook.

"Mama, you can hardly praise me for catching Mr. Darcy. I believe that praise should be saved for Papa," sighed Elizabeth.

"Even so, it's now your job to keep him from getting away," warned Mrs. Bennet.

"Trust me Mama, if Mr. Darcy hasn't left yet, I doubt he's going to," said Lizzy trying to put an end to the current conversation.

Mrs. Bennet, however, wouldn't be deterred and continued on with what fine jewels and carriages Lizzy would have.

Elizabeth lowered her head onto the table covered with laces for her dress. 'At least marrying Mr. Darcy will be saving me a large amount of ridiculous conversations,' thought Lizzy.

Elizabeth's mother was undeterred from her daughter's lack of enthusiasm and continued to make arrangements eagerly.

Mr. Darcy was experiencing a similar headache at Netherfield by the name of Caroline Bingley.

"And of course, Mr. Darcy, your little country lass must do a season in town. I doubt she has had the opportunity to do so as I have," boosted Caroline.

Darcy sighed while trying to read over his papers for Mr. Bennet a third time, but Caroline's constant jabbering keep forcing Darcy to lose his place.

Surely, Caroline didn't think Darcy was dumb enough to not realize what she was doing. Clearly, she thought herself superior to Elizabeth. Darcy would have to remind her which of the two women was tradesmen daughter and which was a gentleman's daughter.

"Caroline, please you're giving me a headache and I'm sure you giving Darcy one as well," cried Bingley in exasperation. "I'm sure if Darcy needed help planning his wedding, or his future, he would've asked you by now."

Caroline huffed as she sat herself on the chaise while Darcy smirked.

'That's it! ' thought Caroline smiling. 'I'll show Mr. Darcy just how good I am at these things and he will throw over that little country girl for me in a heartbeat.'

Darcy went back to preparing all the paperwork Mr. Bennet would require, and the rest of the week went by in a blink.

Before anyone realized, it was Sunday. The day the banns would be read and the process of Elizabeth and Darcy's marriage would be officially started.

Elizabeth had a headache. Was it really just a week ago that she had never heard of the name Darcy in her life? Now she was preparing to be his bride. Life surely had an odd way of surprising you when you least expected it.

She sighed while continuing to try and get a rouge curl stay in its spot. Everyone would be looking at her in church today and she would be meeting her future sister in law. While not a vain person, Elizabeth did want to look her best for such an important occasion.

Elizabeth sighed again as her hair refused to obey. 'Well,' she thought, 'Mr. proud, arrogant, handsome, rude Darcy will just have to deal with my looks as they are.'

Wait...did she just say handsome? It must have been a slip. Yes that was it. Surely she had meant to think something else.

Elizabeth shook her head. Now she was just being ridiculous. Of course he was handsome, everyone thought so. But that did not make up for his haughty, self important, unfriendly attitude.

He did, however, make her laugh.

Elizabeth shook her head again. This line of thought was not helping. Luckily for her, she was called downstairs to the carriage waiting to take them to church and did not have to think on the pestering thoughts that kept popping up in her head.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Darcy stood next to the sister by the church doors, waiting for Elizabeth and her family.

On the outside, the Darcys were everything proud and austere. But those who knew them knew they were beyond nervous.

Darcy was sure his sister hadn't taken a breath since they left the carriage.

"It'll be alright Georgiana," said Darcy

Georgiana gave only the slightest nod in acknowledgment of Darcy's statement.

The Bennet's carriage pulled up and the family quickly exited it toward the church.

As prearranged, Bingley bounded over to the Bennets to distract their attention away from Georgiana. And it gave Charles the opportunity the engage Miss Bennet in conversation.

Darcy smiled inwardly at his friend's ability to divert attention.

Elizabeth, however, dutifully walked towards Mr. Darcy and his sister thinking what a cold pair they made.

Mr. Darcy couldn't help but admire her lovely figure and the way her hair always seemed wild even when it was tamed.

"Miss Bennett, if you will allow me to introduce my sister Georgiana to you, Georgiana this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Elizabeth, I mean Miss Bennett," whispered Georgiana.

Suddenly, realizing that Miss Darcy was just shy, Elizabeth gave her a wide smile and said, "Please, just Elizabeth is fine. I'm so glad we have finally met. I'm truly looking forward to being sisters"

Georgiana gave a lovely smile at this and her breathing resumed it's normalcy. Darcy released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Offering Elizabeth and his sister an arm, he escorted them into church.

Elizabeth paid little attention to the service. Her attention today was all on the Darcy siblings. Most people would probably think of Georgianna as being proud, when she was just extremely shy.'Could that also be a trait of Mr. Darcy's?,' thought Elizabeth. Surely a man of Mr. Darcy station couldn't be uncomfortable in the presence of new acquaintances, but now looking at him, she was starting to have second thoughts.

While he sat pretentiously with his chin held high, she noticed his right hand kept clenching and unclenching throughout all of the service. Could he truly just be uneasy around people who were not of his aquataince?

Darcy, feeling somebody was watching him, glanced over at Elizabeth. Not knowing what possessed her to do so, she gave him a small reassuring smile. His brow softened and hand relaxed as he gave her a similar one in return.

Everyone watching this display was sure the couple was in love. Especially one observer, who tore her prayerbook in half upon Darcy returning Elizabeth's smile.

The banns were read, and it was official Elizabeth Bennet of Hertfordshire would marry Fitzwilliam Darcy of Derbyshire in a little more than one months' time.

After service, Mrs. Bennet held court for all the neighbors, so they could all congratulate her on such a fine catch for her daughter, while Mr. Bennet stood by her side, longing for his study.

The Darcy siblings and Elizabeth stood off to the side of the circus that was ensuing.

"Fitzwilliam?" questioned a voice toward his right.

"It's a family name," replied Darcy.

"Clearly," said Elizabeth

Darcy turned towards her readying for another verbal altercation, when he realized she was smiling. She was teasing! She was actually just teasing. Darcy couldn't help but feel the stress leave him and Georgiana was quickly approving of her future sister-in-law.

Darcy smiled and was just about ready to tell Elizabeth how lovely she looked, when a familiar voice turned his attention.

"Cousin, I've been looking all over for you! Sorry to miss service, but business was unavoidable"

Richard Fitzwilliam stopped in his track staring at Elizabeth.

Darcy, as was proper, instantly introduced his cousin to Elizabeth no matter how reluctant he was to do so.

"Well, I must say Darcy she is truly beautiful. You are quite a lucky man," beamed Richard.

"And you are quite the charmer Colonel," smiled Elizabeth coloring. "But you know little of my character. I could be as bad as Lady Macbeth and driving your dear cousin to an early grave," joked Elizabeth.

Richards threw his head back laughing. "She has a wit about her too Darcy. Yes, I think you are lucky indeed," said the Colonel, causing Elizabeth to color further and smile even wider.

'Confound it!' thought Darcy. He was supposed to be charming Elizabeth, not his cousin. Not that she needed to be flattered by him. He had already secured her as his future wife but still...

Darcy cleared his voice in an attempt to get Elizabeth's attention back on him.

"Miss Elizabeth, perhaps tomorrow you would like to take a ride with my sister and I. After being in town, my sister longs to get back on her horse." Darcy longed to have a conversation with Elizabeth that made her eyes sparkle with something other than anger. Or at the very least smile at him like she did to his cousin.

"I fear I must be the one to thort your plans. I am quite afraid of horses and have not been on one since I was a child. I clearly don't have your sister's bravery, " smiled Elizabeth, hoping to draw her new sister out.

Elizabeth was rewarded by Georgiana who gave her a small modest smile. Darcy, however, was growing frustrated. He was glad Georgiana and Elizabeth seemed to be getting on so well, but wished for himself and Elizabeth to get along so well also.

'Did everyone get along with her but me?', thought Darcy.

"A shame indeed. I would wager that you would look striking atop a mount," grinned Richard Fitzwilliam.

"Perhaps but not so well underneath it, where I would most certainly end up," said Elizabeth as her and the Colonel continued to joke.

Darcy's chagrin was increasing. He knew Richard was teasing him about his natural discomfort, but it was starting to bother him. He truly wanted Elizabeth to see the great man he was and could be, but with Richard's superior conversation skills he knew it would be difficult to draw her attention.

Elizabeth finally turned to her future sister and, wishing to know her more, decided on a different activity for the group. Instead of a ride they agreed to meet the next day in Meryton, so Elizabeth could show Georgiana around the shops and get her involved in selecting items for the wedding. The group parted ways, eagerly waiting for tomorrow.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at Netherfield, Darcy was quite put out with his cousin.

"Darcy, again I apologize for stealing so much of Miss Elizabeth time. But I my defense, you get to spend the rest of your life with that lovely creature," said Richard trying to lighten the mood.

"Please cousin. You make her sound like a mystical nymph. Anyways, I am not quite as mad at you as I should be. I'm just frustrated with myself. You know, I've never been at ease around women I have not known long. They've always come after me for my money and standing in society. I just have no idea how to get a woman to fancy me, and I would really like for Elizabeth to esteem me," sighed Darcy as he lowered himself into a chair, drink in hand.

"Don't worry Darcy. You truly are the best of men and would do anything for those you care about. You need to give her some time but she will see it, I promise you."

Darcy nodded at this and hoped his cousin was right. After all, tomorrow was another day, and another chance with Elizabeth.

**AN: Hey everyone. Sorry this is a little late but I've been running around crazy today. Please forgive me! :). Thanks again for all your support and reviews. I greatly appreciate them. And of course as always thank you to my beta adrilu1192.**

**I know I went a little Scarlet O'Hara there at the end but it happens. :). Also I know Bingley is a little Ooc but I need someone to deal with Caroline so this I how I'd think he would be if Darcy was engaged. I've got about five more chapters to write till the end of the story so I'm planning to finish it up in the next couple weeks hopefully (but don't hold me to it). See you all next week.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Jane Austen's, not mine :(

* * *

><p>Ch 10<p>

Still wanting to get a ride in, Richard took Georgiana on a quick jaunt and then were going to meet Darcy in town afterward. Richard felt bad about teasing his cousin the day before, so he offered to let Darcy have a few moments alone with Elizabeth before Georgiana and himself arrived.

Darcy had to admit he was glad for this, having fully forgiven his cousin. After all, it was his own fault he had never learnt to speak to those outside his immediate acquaintance. He wondered how he might go about practicing to improve.

After spending 20 minutes trying to pick the right jacket to wear ('not that he was trying to look good for Elizabeth, he just wanted to look like the master of the grand estate that he was'), he set out after his sister and cousin.

He couldn't help but notice the perplexing feeling in his stomach. He wasn't hungry having just finished his morning meal. Maybe it was the weather.

Suddenly, a pair of striking hazel eyes entered his mind. Could that be it? Could this feeling be excitement to see Elizabeth? Darcy shook his head trying to get rid of that thought, but his stomach continued to get more restless the more he thought about her.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Elizabeth was rather excited to get to Meryton as she practically pushed her sisters out the door so as not to be late. She kept telling herself that it was because she was eager to get to know her future sister better, but a small voice at the back of her head was telling her it was something else. Ignoring the pestering, and might she add incorrect, murmurs of her mind, she waited outside the bookstore for her future family.

Mary had already wandered off into the bookstore leaving the four sisters waiting. Suddenly, Lydia called out to one of the groups of militia across the way.

"Lizzy you have to meet the newest officer Mr Wickham! He is far more handsome than your old stuffed shirt Mr Darcy," gushed Lydia.

Elizabeth only had time to roll her eyes before the gentleman in question appeared before them, with several of his other comrades.

Wickham instantly went to Lydia but kept his eyes trained on the girl standing by her side.

"Wicky, this is my spinster sister Elizabeth, the one I was telling you about. Lizzy this is Lt George Wickham. See? I told you he was handsome."

Elizabeth had to clench her fingers to not give Lydia a verbal set down in public for that totally improper introduction. Luckily, her other sisters were engaged with the rest of the officers and weren't exposed to Lydia's impropriety.

"Ah! Elizabeth Bennet. A pleasure. I believe I read about your engagement in the paper the other day. I congratulate you on landing one of the most sought after gentleman in all England," Wickham said charmingly grabbing her hand to kiss it.

Elizabeth had to agree he was charming and handsome, not so much as Mr Darcy in her opinion, but what really caught her was how he looked at her. It was unsettling to say the least. Like he was a cat that had just cornered the canary.

Pushing her unease aside, she thanked him while taking a small step back to distance herself a bit and feel a little more comfortable. Unfortunately, the gentleman matched that step and more, standing even closer than before. Lydia's raves about how cleaver and wonderful Wickham was, fell on deaf ears as Wickham's eyes bore into Elizabeth.

Wickham was too enthralled to finally meet the woman he had come to Hertfordshire for, while Elizabeth was trying to think of a ladylike way to escape.

Attempting to take another step back, but being unable to for the lack of room, Wickham was almost now crossing the bounds of propriety with his closeness. Elizabeth was racking her brain looking for a way to distance herself from this man. The idea she was currently leaning toward was knocking Lydia down, to cause a distraction so she could slip away. But before she actually did anything, Lizzy's view was suddenly obscured by a dark grey coat and broad shoulders.

Mr Darcy was now standing between herself and Mr Wickham. 'Were his shoulders always this broad?' thought Elizabeth while feeling a great deal of relief.

"Wickham, I didn't know you were on this part of the country," Mr Darcy's voice was calm but his knuckles were clutched tight and bright white, while an even brighter crimson was creeping up his neck.

"Just recently, actually. I've just had the pleasure of meeting your exquisite fiancée." Elizabeth could not see Wickham's face but his voice lost some of its bravado.

"So glad you approve. Come Elizabeth, we're leaving," Darcy said coldly as he firmly grabbed her arm to lead her away.

Jane and Kitty exchanged worried looks and quickly followed after their sister while Lydia brought up the rear grumbling about Mr Darcy's rudeness.

Mr Darcy didn't slow down till he was at the crossroads between Longbourn and Netherfield. By chance, he ran into his cousin and sister there.

"Take Georgiana home now!" snapped Darcy.

His tone of voice surprised everyone.

"Of course cousin. We'll head back to Netherfield at once," replied Richard sensing something amiss.

"Not Netherfield, London! Have her things packed by the time I get back to Netherfield," Darcy's voice held an edge of danger to it.

Seeing the tears quickly forming in Georgiana's eyes, Richard swiftly dismounted his horse and grabbed Darcy pulling him aside.

Elizabeth was still in shock and had not noticed Mr Darcy's hand had been on her arm this whole time until he was pulled away. She was even more shocked by how cold her arm suddenly felt.

The group stood in silence as the two gentlemen spoke in hurried whispers. They nodded and then parted.

Richard remounted his horse and whispered to Georgiana, causing the young girl to instantly pale. "I fear we must be off, but it was a pleasure seeing all of you," said Richard as he tipped his hat.

Georgiana gave only a sad nod and followed her cousin.

Turning back to the group Darcy said "Please allow me to escort you ladies home. I wish to speak with your father."

The sisters nodded and six people, Mary having caught back up with her sisters, walked in silence till they reached Longbourn.

Once there, Mr Darcy quickly excused himself and left the ladies to find Mr Bennet in the library.

"Lizzy, I will never forgive you if your rude, selfish fiancé angered Mr Wickham!" cried Lydia.

But Lydia's cries went unnoticed. Elizabeth was too busy thinking of Mr Darcy's reaction to Mr Wickham. Sure Mr Darcy and her argued, but she had never truly seen him angry till now. And while his actions may have been considered rude, something in her told her that's she was on his side. After all, Mr Wickham's behavior seemed overly forward at best and she had just met him.

The sisters split up to variety of activities while Elizabeth sat outside waiting for Mr Darcy. Jane inquired if Lizzy wanted some company but she declined. Elizabeth needed a quiet moment to go over what just happened.

Understanding, Jane left her sister in the garden to think.

While seated on a stone bench replaying the day's earlier event, Elizabeth realized that Mr Darcy had used just her Christian name. He did have every right to, being that they were engaged and Elizabeth could not help but to like the way it sounded.

'Perhaps I'll call him Fitzwilliam once to see his reaction,' she thought smiling to herself. She had a feeling that his talk with her father might last a while so she sat contemplating.

Her thoughts had shifted from earlier to figuring out when she had stopped hating Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wickham sat stewing. If Darcy hadn't shown up earlier, he was sure he would've had Miss Elizabeth totally entranced by him. He was undeniable irresistible. Now he knew he would not be able to get anywhere near her with Darcy knowing he was in town. So much for seducing Darcy's fiancée.

He leaned back in his chair taking a long sip of wine. Well, if he couldn't ruin Darcy's happiness that way, surely he could find another. After all, there was more than one-way to skin a cat.

This thought brought a smile back to Wickham's face.

**AN: Hello again. I know I always say thank you but I really do want you all to know how happy your reviews make me. I literally run in and show my husband every time I get a new one. (Of course he looks at me like I'm crazy but in his defense, he gave me that look long before I ever wrote on FF). So as always thank you! And of course thanks as always to my beta adrilu1192 who continues to put up with me. :)**

**So I'm thinking this story will be around 17-18 chapters depending on how long some chapters my be. So we're more than half way through. I will say I may have lied to all of you. I know I said once I finished I would update twice a week but I might not be able to do that. Life has gotten really hectic and I have not had time to work on my future chapters. Don't worry to much. I still plan to update every week and all future chapters are outlined so the story will be finished. Sorry again and see you all next week.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Jane Austen's, not mine :(.

* * *

><p>Ch 11<p>

Mr. Darcy finally emerged from Mr. Bennet's library and went out in the garden to look for Elizabeth.

Mr. Bennet was shocked by his tale but determined to take action. His younger children had run around unchecked for too long. Now they would feel the full weight of previous behaviors.

Mr. Darcy found her on one of the stone benches with a contemplative look on her face. Here, he was able to view her unobserved. It suddenly occurred to him,that he really was rather lucky to have Elizabeth in his life as she sat there with worried lines etched into her brow.

Yes, they fought rather often, but at least she had a mind of her own, she was witty, smart, amusing and she really was quite appealing...

Snapping a twig underfoot, he suddenly brought Elizabeth out of her reserve.

"Miss Elizabeth, I believe I owe you an explanation for my behavior," said Darcy as he took a seat next to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded and waited for an explanation. Darcy sat, crushing and releasing the brim of his hat. Finally placing the hat next to him he stood up and started pacing in front of her.

"Miss Bennet, Elizabeth, I have spoken to your father and asked him if I could relay this information to you in private. So please don't feel uncomfortable." Lizzy nodded at this so Mr. Darcy continued.

"No doubt you noticed my reaction to a certain gentleman you met earlier. No, gentleman is not the word for that cad! I'm getting ahead of myself. First, let me inform you of my acquaintance with George Wickham."

Here Mr. Darcy launched into a story of how the two grew up together almost as brothers and how George was a favorite of Darcy's father. But as Wickham grew, he quickly became quite the rogue. Darcy kept the drinking, women, and gambling from his father, for fear of exacerbating his already frail state of health. On the event of his father's passing, a living was bequeathed to Wickham. Wickham having no interest in the church was granted the sum of the living and Darcy was glad to have him out of their lives.

Here, Darcy paused taking a breath and Elizabeth could tell it pained him to continue.

"This past summer my sister Georgiana was sent to Ramsgate on a holiday. Wickham followed her there and convinced her to elope with him. By fates design I arrived the day before their intended departure. Wickham's intent was of course to acquire my sisters fortune of 30,000 pounds and of course to get some twisted revenge on me for being my father's son, not him. It was shortly after this, that I found the contract and thought it was truly destiny. I would be having a wife and Georgiana a sister that would help us build an even better, stronger family. And now having met you I can't think of anyone who would be better for Georgina than you," 'and for myself' thought Darcy.

Elizabeth experienced many emotions during this tale; shock, disbelief, relief and finally a blush at the compliment he gave her. Elizabeth thanked Mr. Darcy for sharing such a personal story with her.

"I have told this to your father and don't mind you telling your sister Miss Jane, for she seems to be your close confidant, but please I don't wish for this story to be spread around and diminish my sister's chances at making a good match," finished Darcy.

"I promise you my discretion Mr. Darcy and I am quite sad I will not be able to make further acquaintance with for sister before the wedding. She truly seems like a lovely sweet young woman and I look forward to being her sister," said Elizabeth raising to meet Mr. Darcy.

"Also" added Darcy "I wanted to warn you not to go anywhere unescorted. I have no doubt Wickham is here by design and I don't know what I would do if he tries to hurt you to get to me."

Darcy's eyes darkened as his meaningfully stare made Elizabeth's breath catch, but she nodded in agreence. Darcy bowed, lightly kissing her hand and thanking her for this audience and he left immediately to secure his sister's quick departure from Hertfordshire.

Elizabeth, on reentering the house, went immediately to her room to think about everything that had happened and everything she had heard.

It was here that she realized that her hand was still tingling from where his lips met it. Lizzy was sure it was from the cold. But even as she tried to dispel that feeling, she couldn't help but to remember how her heart raced when Mr. Darcy took his place between herself and Mr. Wickham.

Elizabeth was never one for damsels in distress being rescued by a shining knight on a white horse, but the thought that her tall dark betrothed riding up his blackened steed caused her heart to race once again. Surely, it was just the memory of such an intense, heated moment. Nothing more than that. But Elizabeth wasn't quite sure she had convinced herself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Darcy raced back to Netherfield to ready Georgiana's departure. Upon reaching the staircase, a voice stopped Darcy cold in his tracks.

"Why Mr. Darcy. It seems like ages since we've had a nice chat. Please join me for some tea," Caroline Bingley's voice dripped with false modesty.

"Forgive me, Miss Bingley but I must see to my sister directly," answered Darcy.

"Oh ! Mr Darcy your sister can spare you a moment for tea, surely," cooed Caroline

Darcy forced every ounce of strength not to roll his eyes. Thanking her for the offer he hurried off to the safety of Richard and Georgiana.

Caroline cursed under her breath. She only had a little over a month to show Darcy just how much better than Miss Eliza she would be as mistress of Pemberley.

Huffing she hurried off to work on her plan while adjusting her peacock feathers.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Darcy entered Georgiana's room expecting to find her packing and ready to go. Instead, he found her sitting stubbornly in her trunk with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Don't look at me. This is none of my doing," came an amused voice by the window.

"Richard, as her guardian I would have hoped you would be slightly more authoritative with her," said Darcy while glaring at his cousin.

"I'm not going anywhere! " cried Georgiana breaking up her guardians' argument.

"Please Georgiana you're acting like a child! " boomed Darcy.

This only caused tears to well up in Georgianna's eyes.

Darcy sighed,feeling sorry to have upset his sister "My dear sister, please this for your own good," he said calmly while clasping her hand.

"I know William, but I'm tired of running. I want to get to know Elizabeth and I no longer want to be intimidated by George Wickham. It's time I stop hiding from my mistakes and face them head on."

"I don't know cousin, she sounds pretty adult to me," smiled Richard.

"Georgiana, you know my main concern is your safety. And Wickham knows the best way to get to me is through you. Please my dearest. Let Richard take you back to London," begged Darcy.

"What about I stay and Richard keeps an eye on me here," countered Georgiana.

"That is true Darcy. I have finished all my business for the time being. I can make sure she's safe. Wickham may be scrum but he's not stupid. He wouldn't try anything with me by Georgiana's side," said Richard.

Darcy was about to continue his argument but, looking between his cousin and his sister, he knew he had already lost.

"Fine," sighed Darcy causing Georgiana to jump into his arms hugging him with all her might. "But hear me, you are not to take one step outside Netherfield without Richard or me or both. Do you understand?"

Eagerly nodding her head, Georgiana squeezed her brother one more time and quickly started removing herself and the few items she had placed in her trunk.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?," asked Darcy shaking his head.

"Have no fear Darcy. Additionally, this way I get to know your charming Miss Elizabeth better," smirked Richard causing a rather cold glare from Darcy.

"Buck up dear cousin," laughed Richard. "At least at this point, what more could possibly go wrong now?"

**AN: Hello all! Thank you as always for my wonderful reviews. I really have the best reviewers ever! Your support and encouragement is truly helpful. Thank you as always to my beta. **

**Sorry if I shortened Darcy's letter to much for some of you; but I feel as though we've all read it or heard it two dozen times. Thank you again and I'll see you all next week. **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Jane Austen's, not mine. :(

* * *

><p>Ch 12<p>

Darcy's stress level had now reached an all time high. Wickham was in town and certainly up to no good, Georgiana refused to leave and he just poured out his deepest secret out to a woman that felt nothing but contempt for him.

'Well, maybe not total contempt. She did seem concerned,' thought Darcy. Maybe she had started to care for him. Or at least could care for him in the future. She did smile at him during service.

If Darcy was being completely honest with himself, he was starting to have a good amount of regard for her. She was nothing what he expected, but he was finding he liked that more and more. But every time they seemed to be getting somewhere, their progress would be hindered.

Why was everything always so difficult? He was a good person, albeit slightly proud, but he took excellent care of his tenants and staff, watched over his sister with everything he had and loved his family. So then, why was he destined to deal with the likes of George Wickham for the rest of his life?!

Darcy sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. It had been a few days since he had told Elizabeth his story and was still hesitant to see her. He was worried that she would think poorly of Georgiana and he couldn't bear that thought.

He knew he should go see her. He was driving his sister and Richard mad by following them around Netherfield all day long. For his own sanity, as well as theirs, he needed a break.

Making up his mind, Darcy changed and went to tell Georgiana that he would be stepping out for a little while.

Just as he made his way toward the sitting room, Elizabeth Bennet and her elder sister were being shown in.

Elizabeth's sudden appearance startled Darcy. He quickly regained his composure saying, "Miss Elizabeth and Miss Bennet. Forgive me, I did not know of your coming for a visit today."

"Your sister was kind enough to invite us for tea. Will you be joining us Mr. Darcy or were you on your way out?" asked Elizabeth noticing the riding clothes he was wearing.

"Actually, I was just on my way to Longbourn to see you ... and your family of course," answered Darcy trying to hide his flustered blush.

'How does this woman do that so quickly? I go from being a poised gentleman to a flustered idiot in a heart beat,' thought Darcy.

"Well we're glad we saved you a trip. Shall we?" smiled Elizabeth.

Darcy, clearing his throat and nodding his head, offered his arms to the Bennet sisters and led the way to tea.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tea was a pleasant affair. Well, a pleasant affair for most.

Elizabeth and Georgiana got along splendidly. All of Darcy's worries were for not. They laughed, joked and occasionally sent similar smiles to Darcy's way. He could only imagine the stories Georgiana was telling Elizabeth about himself.

Bingley was like wise having a grand time with Miss Bennet talking and flirting in hushed tones so no one, including Darcy, could partake in their conversation.

This left Darcy to the clutches of Caroline Bingley. He found it suspicious that Richard only ever had business when it suited him.

"...and of course Mr. Darcy, I made sure the cherry tarts were made fresh this afternoon as I know they're your favorites. Isn't it so pleasant when we can have such a lovely afternoon conversation without others interrupting us? Oh! and did you notice my lovely new design for a table?"

"Miss Bingley, would you do us the honor of playing something?" Georgiana broke in.

Darcy didn't even see her approach, but could not have been happier with his sister.

Caroline was more then eager to display her skills for the Darcys in hope they would picture her playing at Pemberley one day. As Georgiana walked with Miss Bingley to the instrument, she gave Darcy a slight nod in the direction of Elizabeth.

Taking her hint, Darcy quickly crossed the room to claim the seat Georgiana had just vacated.

"It seems your sister and yourself both have a way of saving each other in rather perilous situations," smiled Elizabeth.

Darcy grinned in return, "Yes we are quite reliant on one another. For ever the most mundane of situations can cause a man to want to run screaming from the room."

Elizabeth laughed lightly at this, causing Darcy's heart to flutter slightly. "Yes, I must agree with you," having noticed Caroline's over zealous attention towards Mr. Darcy. "I do sometimes wonder if Miss Bingley has been informed that you are no longer on the market."

"Believe me, if you can think of any more ways to let her know, I will be forever in your debt," joked Darcy.

Elizabeth laughed again as her Mr Darcy continued their first civil conversation without ending it at each other's throats.

Across the room Caroline was fuming. How could Mr. Darcy possible ignore her superior skills at the pianoforte to talk to that simple country girl?

With every smile between the two, Caroline pounded louder on the instrument. Georgiana could only stand and smile on at her brother as the ridiculous Miss Bingley made a spectacle of herself.

After the rather loud piece ended, Mr. Bingley stood up and walked over to his sister.

"Thank you Caroline. That was certainly something. But I would like to have everyone's attention. Miss Bennet and I were talking and thought of a absolutely enchanting idea. In two weeks time I'm going to hold a ball here to welcome all my new neighbors and celebrate Darcy's and Miss Elizabeth's engagement. What do you think of that?" grinned Bingley.

"Why Charles what an excellent idea! I will of course take charge of everything," 'and show Mr. Darcy what superior skills I have to run a house,' thought Caroline with a condinsending smirk.

"That is very kind of you Mr. Bingley. I know I speak for all my family (sending Jane a knowing look) when I say how excited we are for your lovely gesture," said Elizabeth.

She then turned to see Mr. Darcy's reaction and found her pervious thoughts about to be true. Mr. Darcy had paled and again was clenching and unclenching his hand.

'So,' thought Elizabeth 'he is uncomfortable in new situations.'

Elizabeth felt she was beginning to understand Mr. Darcy more with every new conversation they had. Especially after he confided in her about Lt. Wickham. He really did seem like a man who strived to do what was best for those he cared about.

'I should actually consider myself as rather lucky if I am one of those people someday,' thought Elizabeth.

As Caroline continued her prattle on everything she needed to do and everyone who was to be invited, Darcy grew ever increasingly quiet.

Georgiana, sensing her brother's unease, returned to where Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam sat. She liked Elizabeth a lot and felt very comfortable around her. She would not have Miss Bingley derail the progress she was making between the two.

"You must forgive my brother and myself. Since I am not out in society yet, he dislikes when he has to leave me to attend such events," smiled Georgiana.

"Not at all. I completely understand. I also feel it would be far more enjoyable with you there. Hopefully, my pert opinions and ability to upset your brother will help distract him for an evening," smiled Elizabeth while lightly placing her hand upon Mr. Darcy's forearm.

Darcy couldn't believe how quickly he was put at ease by this woman he had only known for a short while. Most women of his acquaintance only made him more nervous.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elizabeth and Jane's reprieve from their family was short-lived.

Once they returned to Longbourn, their home was still in the chaos in which they left it.

Mary was banging loudly on the pianoforte, Kitty was coughing between sobs, Lydia was screaming as loud as she could and Mrs. Bennet continued to wail to her husband.

"It's a good thing the invitation for tea was just for us," sighed Lizzy

Elizabeth and Jane walked to their father study as they heard their mother running upstairs while complaining about her nerves and slaming her door.

Things had been this way ever since Mr Darcy met with Mr. Bennet.

Mr. Bennet had for once in his life put his foot and only Mr. Bennet, Elizabeth and Jane thought the new rules were necessary. The younger girls were not to travel to town without one of their elder sisters with them. In addition, contact with any of the militia were limited to social functions only. If these rules were not obeyed, pin money would be suspended indefinitely. Mr. Bennet told the younger girls their behavior had gone on unchecked for far too long and he was putting an end to it.

"Having fun while we were gone," grinned Elizabeth taking the seat from across her father.

"I am grateful for your Mr. Darcy enlightening me of the current situation. I just wished he would be the one that had to bear the brunt of the aftermath," sighed Mr. Bennet wearily while rubbing his head. Mr. Bennet had a three day long headache with no end in site.

"Mr. Darcy has plenty to deal with on his own, trust me father," said Elizabeth, thinking of Caroline Bingley.

"And father, in the long run I do think we will all benefit from this change," added Jane.

"Yes, yes. Very well my dears. I just wish to benefit sooner rather than later. Please send in some tea if you would and make sure that door is shut tight," said Mr. Bennet trying to return to his book.

"Perhaps Mr. Wickham has seen the error of his ways and has come here to rectify the situation," suggested Jane while her and Lizzy walked toward the kitchen.

Stopping in her tracks, Elizabeth turned towards Jane, "My dear sister. I must say I do love you so, but I feel you give people to much credit. I must stand firm on this topic. Mr. Wickham, I believe, is and will continue to be every bit as vile and wretched as my Mr. Darcy claims him to be."

Jane smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Your Mr. Darcy?"

Lizzy colored all the way down to her toes but was saved from responding.

"I'M GOING OUT INTO THE GARDEN UNLESS I NEED ONE OF YOU TWO FOR THAT ALSO," screamed Lydia as she stomped past Jane and Elizabeth.

"Promise me I can come visit you soon after you're married," sighed Jane while watching her youngest sister storm from the house.

"Of course dear Jane, although I think you may not live much longer at Longbourn yourself," winked Lizzy.

"Poor father," the sisters said in unison.

Both sisters entered the kitchen laughing, as they were both looking forward to their next meeting with the gentlemen of Netherfield Park.

**AN: Over 400 reviews! I seriously didn't think I'd get 400 people to read my story when I first started. Your support has been so wonderful. Thank you again and again. Also thank you to my beta Tennis girl 1731 as always for your continued help.**

**I know this chapter is basically fluff but I still hope you like it. For all of you who wanted longer chapters will hopefully get your wish next chapter. Hope your all still enjoying my story. We have about 5-ish more chapters till the end. Thanks again for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 13

The weeks leading up to the Netherfield ball passed quickly.

The arguments between Darcy and Elizabeth continued, but Darcy couldn't help but notice a definite shift in their disagreements. Where once they fought over their dislike of each others characters, Darcy noticed they were now arguing over literature and farming technics.

One such day while they were strolling in the Netherfield gardens with Jane and Bingley as their "chaperones"...

"Beatrice was not in love with Benedict until her friend mentioned that he might have feelings for her," said Darcy.

"That is completely untrue. When the messenger shows up at the beginning, the first thing she asks is if Benedict had survived the war," replied Elizabeth.

"Yes and then goes on to belittle him at every turn. Making fun of his duties in battle and trying to cause those around think less of him," shot back Darcy.

"But if she wasn't truly concerned for him, she would not have immediately asked after his well being. She was worried for him and wanted to know he was safe," said Elizabeth unwavering in her opinion.

"She wanted to know that she still had her favorite toy to play with and nothing more," finished Darcy who was now standing rather close to a glaring Elizabeth.

Even though he could not get her to agree with him, Darcy could not help but to be pleased by her. She was extremely intelligent, well read and determined to have her point heard. Not to mention her eyes were afire with something other than hate for him. Yes, he liked their arguments very well indeed.

"There you are Mr. Darcy! Georgiana and I have been looking for you everywhere," cooed Miss Bingley.

Darcy looked up from Elizabeth to notice Miss Bingley and Georgiana walking their way. Clearly by the eye roll that Georgiana was giving, she was more being dragged around by Caroline to give her an excuse to see Darcy.

"I was just showing dear Georgiana here all the wonderful work I've done to ready Netherfield for the ball. Georgiana suggested we ask you for your opinion on the punch," continued Caroline.

Darcy once again looked to his sister to see her shaking her head, to indicate she had no such idea.

This caused both Elizabeth and Darcy to smirk.

"Won't you come with us Mr. Darcy to sample some choices?"

"Sampling punch! why I know few things I'm better at," beamed Richard as he stepped from behind a hedge.

Darcy wondered just how long he had been hiding there.

"Darcy is absolute rubbish at those kind of things. Luckily he has me around to help in this instances," said Richard continuing to smile.

Darcy could not begin to express how much he loved his cousin at that moment.

"My cousin is right Miss Bingley. Himself and I always choose the punch for the balls at Pemberly," assisted Georgiana.

"Oh ... well ... of course. If you think that is the best... But I think Mr. Darcy's opinion would be valuable to have," hedged Caroline.

"Miss Bingley, my sister and cousin have my full faith to make the right decision. I know I can trust them," said Darcy sending them a grateful smile.

Caroline was fuming as Richard and Georgiana lead her back arm-in-arm towards the house, while discussing what they felt about the making of a truly great punch.

"It must be nice to have your own guard to save you from unwelcome situations," laughed Elizabeth.

Darcy turned to her smiling "Yes I must admit it is a great relief to myself. Once I knew of Miss Bingley being in town, I actually considered hiring mercenaries to keep me safe."

Elizabeth laughed hardily at this.

"It is lucky, I think, that you have a military man as a close family member. I may disagree with you on Shakespeare but I feel we are of the same mind when it come to your safety. I glad to know my betrothed is well looked after when not in my presence," smiled Lizzy while coloring slightly

'It must be the cool breeze tinting her cheeks,' thought Darcy. 'But she certainly does look lovely.'

"Let us head inside to warm ourselves. I heard there may be some punch that might help," smiled Darcy extending his arm.

"Yes that sounds delightful. Lead on Mr. Darcy," grinned Elizabeth, but thinking she was already plenty warm.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Netherfield ball was upon them before anyone knew it and the ladies of Longbourn were all eagerly getting ready.

"Do stop fixing Lizzy's hair! She has already caught a husband. Work on Jane as she had yet to secure Mr. Bingley," boomed Mrs. Bennet while scurrying from Elizabeth and Jane's room.

Lizzy and Jane both sighed exasperatedly at this, causing them both to giggle.

"Thank you Hill but we are both fine. I'm sure Mama's nerves will be needing you soon anyways," smiled Lizzy.

Catching her breath, Jane turned to Elizabeth "It is true though, Lizzy. I do wish to look my best for Mr. Bingley. He is by far the most admirable man I've ever met."

"Why Jane Bennet, are you in love," teased Elizabeth lightly nudging her sister.

"Are you?" replied Jane.

Elizabeth instantly colored and turned back toward her mirror.

"I no longer know, Jane. How could I love someone who has basically forced me into a marriage? No, I must admit I do not love him... but I feel as though I could. I even find the idea of being Mr. Darcy's wife not quite as distasteful as I once did," said Lizzy trying to sound complacent without being over eager. After all, it wouldn't do well to fall for a man whose feelings did not match her own.

"If it helps Lizzy, I think Mr. Darcy is quite taken with you as well," replied Jane.

"What makes you think that," asked Elizabeth trying to sound completely uninterested and failing.

Jane smirked saying, "Well, other then the fact he can't take his eyes off of you. He smiles more at you than anyone else including his sister and seems truly content in your presence."

"Are you sure you're not referring to Mr. Bingley's reactions to you? " joked Lizzy while arching her eyebrow.

Both sisters were now blushing profusely and laughing quite loudly. They continued to joke with each other in a similar fashion till the carriage was called and they departed for Netherfield Park.

As the carriage pulled up to the front Mr. Bennet gave one final warning to his younger daughters.

"Girls, think of this as a test that will determine your level of social activities for the next ten years," said Mr. Bennet without any hint of humor in his voice.

All the girls nodded (while Lydia rolled her eyes) and on that note the ladies of Longbourn exited and walked up the elegantly light stairs of Netherfield.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Darcy was waiting in the foyer slightly off to the side of Bingley as Charles and Miss Bingley greeted their guests. Suddenly, his attention was drawn to the main door.

Miss Elizabeth had just entered with her elder sister, arm in arm, smiling and taking in the site of the lovely decorated hall.

Darcy suddenly realized he couldn't breath. She really was remarkably breathtaking.

"You always were the lucky one," said a voice behind Darcy's left ear.

Darcy turned to see his cousin staring at the same spot he was just previously looking.

"I don't know what you are talking about Richard," replied Darcy.

The colonel smirked and looked at his cousin, "Darcy don't be a fool! It doesn't benefit you at all to hide your feelings from that lovely creature. She's everything most men would hope for in a wife and she basically fell into your lap. I just think it would do well to give her more of a hint as to what you feel for her. You may have her hand my dear cousin, but you will have to work to get her heart. Most women don't tend to fall for men who treat them with a little more than cold civility."

"Oh! and we're so honored to have Mr. Darcy of Pemberley staying with us this visit," rang Caroline Bingley's voice through the crowd standing by them.

Darcy turned towards his cousin with his eyebrow raised.

"I said most women," smirked Richard.

By now the Bennet sisters had made their way over to where Darcy and Richard stood.

"Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth, might I say how charming you both look tonight. I don't think any other woman here could quite hold a candle to you," beamed Richard as he bowed to the ladies.

Darcy was already starting to fume at his cousin. He should have been the one who got to compliment Elizabeth first, not Richard.

"Thank you Colonel. It's a pleasure as always to see you," smiled Jane also bowing.

Elizabeth bowed also at this but was instead looking at Mr. Darcy shooting daggers at his cousin. 'Interesting,' thought Elizabeth.

Once Mr. Bingley, who was standing nearby, heard Miss Bennet's voice, he immediately swooped over to escort her in, leaving the hosting duties to his incensed sister.

"Well, if you will allow me Miss Elizabeth to show you in," said Richard, offering his arm.

"I'd be delighted," replied Elizabeth again observing Mr Darcy who looked as though he was ready to call his cousin to a duel. This thought made Elizabeth's heart flutter. 'Could he really be jealous over me? Maybe Jane was right about his regard for me.'

Darcy followed the couples in, openly scowling at his cousin.

Once they stopped by the refreshment table, Darcy immediately claimed the other side of Elizabeth.

"Richard, Elizabeth looks rather parched. Would you be so kind as to fetch her a drink," asked Mr. Darcy without even trying to remove the cool tone from his voice.

"Of course cousin. If you'll excuse me for a moment Miss Elizabeth," said the Colonel bowing and retreating only a few steps away.

Elizabeth had to smile into her fan to keep Mr. Darcy from seeing how amused she was by his blatant gesture to get her away from his cousin.

"You look very well this evening Miss Elizabeth. Are you enjoying yourself so far?" asked Darcy.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy. I must admit I am enjoying this evening very much so far," smiled Elizabeth amusedly

"And back before you could miss me," beamed Richard handing Elizabeth a cup of punch.

"Yes. Quite true," replied Darcy emotionless.

There the threesome stood in stony silence.

"Oh! Mr. Darcy," a shrill voice broke through their musings and caused Darcy to cringe. "I do believe you agreed to open the ball with me," said Caroline appearing by the group.

"Oh the devil! I forgot," swore Darcy under his breather causing Elizabeth to once again hide in her fan while Richard coughed into his drink.

"I'm sorry?" asked Miss Bingley.

"I was going to say yes of course. How could I forget," covered Darcy.

"Wonderful! That means you're free for the first two dances Miss Elizabeth, and it would be my honor if you would stand up with me," grinned Richard.

"Yes of course. That would be lovely," smiled back Elizabeth.

Richard could practically feel the heat radiating off of Darcy as Miss Bingley led him away.

The dance opened beautifully. Bingley claimed Jane's hand for the dance and the two looked as though they had been doing it for years. Elizabeth was equally glad to have such an agreeable partner who also danced remarkably well. They laughed and carried on but Elizabeth could not help but notice Mr. Darcy during this time. Not only was he the most striking figure she had even seen, but his dancing skills far outshone everyone present. She also could not help but be impressed at his ability to never fault a step but continue to glare at her partner.

"I do love to tease him so," said Richard following Elizabeth's line of site. "I must say I've never seen him get quite this worked up before. Its very interesting."

Elizabeth looked back to her partner blushing slightly.

"I'm sure he's just unhappy about his current partner," joked Elizabeth.

"Yes he does seem infinitely happier with another," continued Richard.

Elizabeth remained silent at this. Her thoughts were too full to speak. 'Could the Colonel honestly mean that he thinks Darcy is happy with me? Everyone seems to be indicating it but could it be possible? Both of us to find love in an arranged marriage? Not that I love him...'

Richard watched his dance partner as numerous emotions and thoughts crossed her face. 'Yes, these two will do well together.'

The dance ended shortly after, and before Richard could get to the side his cousin appeared before them.

"Miss Elizabeth, would you do me the honor of the next set?" asked Mr Darcy.

"Of course Mr. Darcy, it would be a pleasure," answered Elizabeth flushing slightly for reasons she didn't wish to dwell on at the moment.

Darcy took Elizabeth's hand to escort her to the floor but not before shooting his smirking cousin one last icy stare.

Elizabeth had never danced with someone of Mr. Darcy's skill. She imagined him the kind of partner that made everyone he danced with look well.

"Well Mr. Darcy, despite your dislike of the amusement, I must say you are in fact a fine dancer," commented Elizabeth.

Darcy paused not knowing what to say. He was never one to carry on a conversation whilst dancing. Especially not with a woman who could fluster him by the tiniest of actions.

"... Thank you," replied Darcy.

'Think of some to say. Her dress! No, you already commented on her appearance. Maybe the size of the room or the number of couples.'

"The room is quite an adequate size for the number of couples," continued Darcy.

Elizabeth was glad she had to turn away at the moment in the dance and was able to hide her smile. A few weeks ago, she would have scoffed at that comment as being cold and conceited. Now she knew it to be coming from an utterly uncomfortable man who was trying his best to carry on a conversation.

"Yes indeed," replied Elizabeth smiling as they met back up. She then decided to change the topic to one she knew he would be more at ease with.

"It is unfortunate Georgiana can not be here. I do enjoy our time together," said Elizabeth hoping to draw him out.

"I am glad to hear that. I must confess she is equally fond of you. Since we have become better acquainted I must admit, my anxiety over Georgiana entering society has been greatly diminished. You are to thank for that," said Darcy looking deeply into Elizabeth's eyes.

She was absolutely lost for words. And so they both remained silent for the rest of the set but never breaking eye contact.

When it was over, Elizabeth was obliged to dance with several of the neighbors and was unable to converse any further with Mr. Darcy.

Even the dinner set when Mr. Bingley gave his congratulations speech to the couple, they were still several people apart. Although no matter where she was, she was never out of Mr. Darcy sight.

"Just admit it already," said a voice to his right.

"I thought you went to check on Georgiana," replied Darcy.

"Yes and she is fine. She said she can't wait to talk to Miss Elizabeth since she doubts my authenticity of the events," smirked Richard.

"I always knew she was a smart girl," said Darcy.

"Quit changing the subject. It will do you good to deny your feels any longer."

"And what feelings are those? " asked Darcy exhaustedly.

"That you love her."

Darcy instantly stiffened up at this but made no reply.

"I see you're not denying it," pushed Richard.

Darcy responded in a low cold voice, "I am not a fool cousin. Elizabeth may care for me. She may even like me on some level but she does not love me. And I will not put my heart out there to be hurt and humiliated. I am glad we have reached an understanding and, don't get me wrong, I am very pleased to be marrying a woman whom I actually love. Her wit, intelligence, liveliness, warmth, beauty and kindness makes me feel luckier then I ever thought I could. But I will not make her pity me for loving her when she only tolerates me."

Just then Elizabeth caught Darcy's eye from across the room where she was in conversation with her aunt. Breaking out a rather wide smile, she gave a slight wave and returned to her discourse.

"Tolerates you my foot. I never thought I'd see the day you were so blinded by love," chuckled Richard.

"Enough of this conversation. I should really speak with my future parents before the ball ends," and with that Darcy walked away leaving his cousin shaking his head.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Several hours later, the ball ended with everyone declaring what a success it was. Darcy found his future in laws rather more subdued than usual, which he was grateful for and went to bed thinking of a pair of flashing hazel eyes and dark curly hair hoping one day she felt for him what he felt for her.

"Oh Lizzy! what a grand time I had. I hope no one thinks it too impertinent that I danced so often with Mr. Bingley. But he kept asking, and why should I say no? He was after all the only man there I honestly wanted to dance with," said Jane as the sisters readied themselves for bed.

Elizabeth was so happy for her sister. She had never seen Jane smile so much.

"I'm just glad everyone heeded father's warning to behave themselves. Mary refrained from playing in front of everyone, Kitty kept her giggles to a minimum, in fact, there was almost a solid hour where Lydia was so quiet I don't even remember seeing her," commented Elizabeth.

"Well, you wouldn't have seen her unless she was standing next to Mr. Darcy since that was where you were looking all night," joked Jane.

Lizzy responded with a pillow right to her sister's face and both sisters tumbled onto the bed laughing.

"I must admit Jane, I am rather pleased that Mr. Darcy is to be my husband," sighed Elizabeth almost out of breath.

'Rather pleased my foot,' thought Jane exasperatedly but reasoned it was best to start this conversation when they weren't so tired.

"Well let's rest now. We have all day tomorrow to discuss our hearts desires," grinned Jane.

Lizzy responded with another pillow thrown at Jane as the two girls laughed themselves to sleep.

**AN: Hello again. Thank you as always to my lovely reviewers and readers. You really are what makes writing this story so enjoy! Also thanks to my beta and please forgive us for any mistakes in this chapter. Both of us had to rush through reviewing it this week. See I finally gave you guys a long chapter :). Well long for me anyways. Some times I read peoples' stories and think when did you have time to write this?! I didn't even have time to brush my hair this morning (Thank God for the messy bun).**

**Anyways the Shakespeare play Darcy and Elizabeth are fighting over is Much Ado About Nothing. My fav is actually the Scottish play but I think Lizzy and Darcy discussing people who are to stubborn to admit they are in love with each other was a little more on point with this story. **

**Yes I had Darcy admit his feelings first but don't worry, Elizabeth is not far behind. So I know this chapter was also kind of fluffy but there are some gray skies ahead. Don't worry they're not too gray after all I'm not that angsty of a writer if you haven't notice. **


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Jane Austen's, not mine :(

* * *

><p>Ch 14<p>

With little more than a week leading up to his wedding, Darcy was absolutely elated. Never did he think he would even find someone who made his heart race. Not only had he found her but also he actually got to marry her. Quite a rare occurrence at his level in society.

'Elizabeth will be mine. She will have all my heart. I only hope that one day I will have all of hers,' thought Darcy.

Bingley had sent his sister to town for a couple days under the pretence of getting a new dress made for the wedding, when in all actuality it was to give Darcy a few days of peace. Ever wanting to show up the bride, Caroline took the bait racing to town to order a new puce dress (the last fashion according to Caroline).

Darcy was ever so thankful to his friend for this reprieve. Even if he did still have to deal with Richard.

"So cousin, have you told her yet?" asked Richard.

"I don't know what you're talking about," sighed Darcy.

"Oh! you know that you love her and can't wait to marry her and make half a dozen little Darcys with her," smiled Richard.

"Could you be more crass or irritating?" asked Darcy. "Anyways, till I know how she feels I won't make a fool out of myself. End of discussion!"

Richard sighed and lowered himself into a chair next to Darcy. He watched his cousin pour over stacks of correspondence. At one time, he was very much jealous of his brother and cousin for having their own estates. But now having grown up and seeing how much time, effort and work they put into it, he was rather glad to be the second born. A life of soldiering and marrying an heiress was definitely for him.

"Darcy, stop working for five minutes and let us get Bingley and go shoot," wined Richard.

"Richard, for the tenth time in the last hour I will say it again, I want to get through all of this so I wont have much to do on my honeymoon," sighed Darcy rubbing his temples trying to ward off a headache.

"Oh! trust me. You'll have plenty to occupy you," smiled Richard wagging his eyebrows.

Darcy sighed again and trying to hid his sheepish grin turned back to his pile of papers.

For the next two hours, the cousins continued in a similar way. Darcy tried to work while Richard tried to provoke him. He was currently wadding little balls of parchment and throwing them into Darcy's hair.

A sudden knock at the door brought both men out of their pursuits.

"Forgive me Mr Darcy, sir, but there is a gentleman here that says he has some urgent business with you," said the footman.

"Of course. Show him in. I wonder what this could be about," asked Darcy turning toward his cousin as Richard shrugged his shoulders.

The footman returned with a short plump man of the cloth with a sweaty face and rather greasy hair.

"Mr Darcy I can't tell you what an honor, nay, privilege to meet someone of your high standing. A true honour. Yes, I must say how wonderful this meeting is," gushed the plump man.

Before Darcy could thank the ridiculous man, he continued.

"It is my duty and my station to meet with your graciousness on this fine day. Yes indeed, my honor and duty have brought me from my humble abode to meet with you and you so kindly agreed to meet with me."

Darcy was truly dumbfounded. The fat idiot continued on in a similar manner for 15 minutes not truly saying anything or making any point. He just kept speaking of family and duty. Darcy had just about totally blocked out the imbecile and readied to have him thrown out when a phrase finally broke through the dim.

"...my esteemed patroness Lady Catherine De Bourgh..."

"Wait. What did you just say?" asked Darcy. Richard was now leaning in too.

"Oh! I was just saying that I informed my esteemed patroness Lady Catherine De Bourg when she returned home early from the continent of your impending marriage to my cousin Miss Elizabeth Bennet. But you needn't worry. I will take her off you hands for you so you will be free from this entrapment and be able to marry your dearly beloved Anne," smiled Mr. Collins.

Darcy was so livid he could barely speak. "Where is my aunt now?"

"Why, she dropped me off here on the way to Longbourn to explain to Elizabeth the new arrangements for her marriage. You needn't worry. I'm sure it will all be taken care of soon," grinned the fat idiot pleased to be at the service of such a great man.

"ONLY I HAVE THE RIGHT TO USE ELIZABETH'S CHRISTIAN NAME AS I AM THE ONE ENGAGED TO MARRY HER!" roared Darcy.

The plump man cowered in his chair as Darcy loomed over him. Richard however sprang to his cousin to stop him from doing anything he would regret.

"Come cousin. We must make for Longbourn quickly. Who knows what Aunt Catherine has said to Miss Elizabeth," spoke Richard hurriedly.

Darcy nodded, shaking the rest of the parchment from his hair, as both men swiftly left the room leaving a tremble pudding of a man in their wake.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile at Longbourn...

Elizabeth sat alone in the parlor while her sisters and mother went to town to buy more unneeded things for her wedding. Jane had planned the trip to give Elizabeth some alone time for which she was grateful.

She was currently working on a handkerchief for her future husband with his initials in a rather intricate pattern. She never thought of herself as being very accomplished at embroidery but she was rather proud of how it was coming along.

'I do hope he likes it. I'm sure he is rather used to the best money can buy," though Elizabeth coloring slightly at the thought of giving it to him. She was, however, quickly brought out of her musings by a booming voice in the hall.

"I wish to see Miss Elizabeth Bennet now."

The footsteps got closer as Hill showed in a rather distinguished looking older lady into the parlor.

"Lady Catherine De Bourgh, Miss Elizabeth," said Hill bowing out of the room.

"So, you are Miss Elizabeth Bennet," said Lady Catherine coldly.

"Yes ma'am," answered Elizabeth standing up. She knew she had heard that name mentioned in passing but couldn't, for the life of her, think of where or why this woman would wish to see her.

"I wish to speak to you in private Miss Bennet," glared Lady Catherine.

Elizabeth glanced around the room as if to say there was no one else in it, but thought this conversation might be better to have away from the house.

"There's a rather lovely garden next to the house where we won't be overheard," suggested Elizabeth.

Lady Catherine nodded and followed Elizabeth from the house.

Once in the garden Lady Catherine wasted no time on getting to the point.

"Miss Bennet, you can not be at a loss as to why I am here. A rather disturbing report has reached me that Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley is to be married to you shortly. I must contest this to be untrue for Darcy has promised marriage to my daughter Anne. Now what have you to say to that?" asked the older lady.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" asked Elizabeth.

"I am Lady Catherine de Bourgh, Darcy's aunt and future mother in law. From his infancy he has been promised to my daughter," huffed Lady Catherine.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow suspiciously at that. She had little doubt, knowing the kind of man Mr Darcy was, that he would be betrothed to two different women.

Crossing her arms in front of her, Elizabeth surveyed the woman standing before her.

At this point, Darcy and the colonel arrived just in time to hear the rest of the conversation. Darcy was about ready to storm into the garden and set his aunt straight when Richard stopped him. Putting a finger to his lips, Richard indicated to Darcy to stay quiet.

Elizabeth continued, not knowing she had now drawn an audience.

"So, I am correct to presume you brought the betrothal contract with you," said Elizabeth lightly.

"No, course not silly girl! It was a betrothal that wasn't talked about but always expected," said Lady Catherine rather put out.

"Well, that is a shame. Because I actually have a marriage contract between your nephew and myself written by both of our fathers. Perhaps, that's why no one spoke of yours. Mr Darcy was already promised to me," grinned Elizabeth.

"Impossible! My brother would never have connected his wife's family to a woman of such inferior birth or low connections," wailed Lady Catherine.

"Clearly Mr Darcy found no fault in marrying me and, at the moment, the only fault I find about marrying him, would be gaining certain relations. If he wanted out he could have bought his way out. He has not, so I can safely assume this wedding will take place shortly," stated Elizabeth rather firmly.

"That's it!" exclaimed Lady Catherine. "It's all about his money. Very well, then. I'm a wealthy woman. What will it take?"

Here, every muscle in Darcy's body tensed. If Elizabeth wanted out here was her chance.

"What are you talking about?" sighed Elizabeth.

"How much money will it take for you to break things off with my nephew? 10,000 pounds? Make it 15 and everyone is happy," bargained Lady Catherine.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. She had never been so insulted. Even when Mr Darcy gave her his first opinion of herself. How dare this woman thought she could be bought like a common street girl?

"Listen here you old bat (Richard jammed his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing)! I've had just about enough of you and your money. I will marry Mr Darcy and I promise you it is not for his wealth. My reasons are mine own. I think we are both very pleased to be entering into this union. In addition, there is nothing you can do. Contracts have been signed, banns have been read, so I think it best you leave, NOW!" snapped Elizabeth, hands now clenched at her sides. She was not about to pour out her feelings for Mr Darcy to this old witch.

"Obstinate, head strong girl! How dare you? Wait till me nephew hears how I was treated," bellowed Lady Catherine holding her head up.

"There's no need for that aunt," said Darcy, stepping from behind the hedge.

"Nephew...I," started Lady Catherine but Darcy stopped her with a raised hand.

"Enough aunt. I have heard enough. Your idiot parson has informed me as to why you are here. I will again, and for the last time, state that Anne and I will never marry. Elizabeth is to be my wife and you can either accept that or cut ties with the Darcy family," declared Darcy.

"Well I am most displeased," humped Lady Catherine as she walked past her nephews.

"Richard, please escort our aunt to her carriage. I wish a word with Miss Elizabeth and then I will be there so we can help her collect her helper and be on her way back to Kent," said Darcy as Richard nodded and left for the waiting carriage.

Darcy slowly turned toward Elizabeth. He was truly mortified. He was always hesitant about the lack of propriety her relations portrayed. Now here his were making her relations look like well-mannered royalty.

"Miss Elizabeth please accept my apologies for my aunt's behavior," said Darcy looking at the ground. "I can't even begin to express..."

Elizabeth stopped him there by laying a hand on his arm.

"Mr Darcy, you needn't worry. I am not injured I promise you. In fact I'm quite elated that I'm not the only one embarrassed by some of my relations."

Darcy's head shot up at this to find a grinning Elizabeth. She was again teasing him and all the worry and tension that was in his chest was instantly released.

"Look at it this way, its one less holiday visit we will have to make," joked Lizzy.

Darcy smiled widely at this, "Yes, very true my dear. I must go and make sure of my aunt's departure but I am glad she hasn't caused you to change your mind."

"Not even close," smiled Elizabeth.

Darcy dipped his hat and turned to leave not ignoring the powerful beating of his heart.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night, Darcy kept replaying the day's events in his head. The most important part was that Elizabeth wanted to marry him. Maybe, she did love him. Weeks ago he was sure Elizabeth would have taken the money but now...

Darcy didn't want to get his hopes up too high but he couldn't help falling asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning, Darcy was still in a great mood.

While washing his face, a footman brought in an urgent letter for him. Darcy couldn't think of anyone who would have sent him a message that was to be delivered so early.

Taking the letter and upon recognizing the handwriting, Darcy's stomach dropped. He hastily tore open the letter.

Darcy old man,

How are you? I must say I wish I could have written this letter with your betrothed's name in it but she seems too smart to fall for my schemes anyway. Well, to catch you up on what's going on with me, last night I ran off to London with that little tart Lydia Bennet. Again, still sad it was not her sister, but she'll do. I told the little nincompoop that we were eloping but I think you know me better than that. I convinced her to meet me secretly these past few weeks to plan our escape. She'll be ruined by the time you read this letter. Do what you must, but your Elizabeth will always hold you responsible for the ruination of her sister and family. Let's see if your hearts desire will marry you after this (yes I've seen the way you look at her). Or what society will do to Georgiana if you continue with your plans and marry into such a family. Now, I will get to see you die as a lonely broken man. You will never gain her love now. Do enjoy this lovely weather we are having. And till we meet again,

Your dear friend  
>George Wickham<p>

Darcy felt sick as he held the letter in his hand. After his aunt's visit, he had thought he had gained her regard. Or even her love. But he knew that was now over.

He had to fix this. He would not spend his life without Elizabeth no matter the consequences. Not only that, he would endeavour to do whatever necessary to make her happy.

Yes, she would be happy and care for him as much as he did her. With that thought in mind, he ran to the stables to saddle his horse to go to Longbourn.

**AN: Hello again all. You didn't think I was going to leave out Lady Catherine did you? :) Anyways loyal readers. Don't worry too much about the impending "angst". It more like a teaspoon of drama in a bathtub of fluff. **

**I want to as always thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They make this story worth writing. Also thank you to my beta Tennis girl 1731 who still finds time to edit my story while writing her own. Have a great week everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 15

"I HATE THE MORNING! I HATE FRIED EGGS AND I ESPECIALLY HATE THIS BORING TOWN!" screamed Lydia Bennet as she marched back upstairs.

"Well, isn't she delightful this morning," sighed Lizzy. "I really do think she should be past the age of these tantrums."

"Perhaps she is just having a difficult morning. We've all been there," replied Jane sweetly.

Lizzy laughingly rolled her eyes. "Jane, must you be an optimist about everything? You could find something nice to say about Napoleon himself!"

"Well, someone needs to cancel out the black rain cloud that is Lydia."

Both sisters laughed heartily at this.

"Well, on that note, I must go check on everything for dinner tonight. I do hope Mr. Darcy will like it...And the other guests too," said Lizzy trying to hide her interest.

"I'm sure they will all love the menus you have selected, dear sister. That is if Mr. Darcy can take his eyes off you long enough to notice what he's eating," smiled Jane as she watched her sister's color heighten and quickly head to the kitchen to try to hide her increasing blush.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everything was looking ever so wonderful for their dinner. Elizabeth was quite pleased with herself. The apple cakes were done, the roast was simmering and the pound of fresh onions for the soup filled the air.

"Everything smells wonderful Hill," exclaimed Elizabeth taking a deep breath.

"Thank you my dear, "said Hill turning towards her favorite family member. "Oh my Miss Elizabeth!" noticing her red watering eyes, "These onions must be bothering you. It might be best to step out into the fresh air"

"I believe you are right. Thank you again for all your help," said Lizzy as she exited the kitchen wiping a tear from her check.

Once in the garden, she felt much better after a moment and turned to go back towards the house when a tall striking figure came into view, stopping her in her tracks. Elizabeth had to stop herself from smiling like a total fool so instead wrung her hands to focus her attention elsewhere.

Mr. Darcy quickly dismounted his horse and rushed towards Elizabeth. Noticing her tears and tense hands, his stomach dropped. It was true. Wickham had finally won.

Racing towards her, he grabbed her hands in his and raised them to his chest. "My dearest Elizabeth, I promise I will do everything in my power to rectify this situation no matter the cost. I will not abandon you or your family, I swear. You will have my loyalty and me for as long as you want it."

At this point, Darcy was starting deep into Elizabeth's eyes.

"Thank you?" replied a rather confused Elizabeth, also heated by their current closeness.

"I must leave immediately but I promise our wedding will not be postponed," continued Darcy handing Lizzy his handkerchief.

"Oh! Do you have business in town?" asked Lizzy dabbing her eyes and feeling slightly let down that he would not see all of her hard work.

Mr. Darcy took a step back to look at his future wife. "I must say I admire how calm you are. Forgive me for not being equally so."

"Well it is just dinner, nothing to be too stressed about. Although I'm sure Mama will go to hysterics over you having to go to town instead, but I'm sure she'll live," answered Lizzy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Darcy.

"What are you talking about?" echoed Elizabeth.

"Dinner tonight"

"Your sister running away"

"What!?" screamed Lizzy.

"Lydia has run away with that scoundrel Wickham. But I promise I will save your sister. I never want to see you or your family hurt"

"Mr. Darcy, while thoughtful that is to put so much upon yourself, I don't believe that is necessary. Lydia is up in her room."

"Are you sure? You're quite sure she did not run away last night," inquired Darcy.

"Quite sure. She was her usual unpleasant, childish self this morning. Pray tell what would make you think other wise?"

Darcy stood in shock. 'Could it be true? Could her sister and family be safe from this scandal?'

Wordlessly but staring at Elizabeth with great intensity, Darcy handed her Wickham's letter.

Elizabeth curiously took the fold piece of parchment from her betrothed's hand and began reading it.

Quickly paling, she lowered herself to the stone bench behind her.

"How...when...what does this mean?" asked Lizzy finally forming a sentence.

"You know about it as much as I. I received the letter this morning and rode here directly to be at your service. It seemed it is not required"

"But if he did mean to ruin us, why has he not?"

"Perhaps we should go to your father and get to the bottom of this."

"I readily agree," said Lizzy as she took Mr. Darcy's arm to lead him into the house both trying not to reveal in their current proximity to each other.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once the shocking story was relayed to Mr. Bennet, he called on his youngest child to join them and explain herself.

Lydia entered the room with a pout on her face and huffed as she plopped down into one of the vacant chairs.

"Lydia, do you care to explain this note?" asked Mr. Bennet.

Reading it and tossing it to the side, Lydia laughed, "Oh! That's just Wicky having a bit of fun. Of course we are going to be married. He probably didn't show up today because he was getting some last minute things in order. How funny my future husband is."

Elizabeth was positively irate at her sister's foolish behavior. But before she could say anything to her, Mr. Darcy spoke up.

"Miss Lydia, I assure you that the intentions he wrote of in this letter are true. He is truly the worst of scoundrels," said Darcy

Lydia just rolled her eyes at this and standing said, "Well, I will show you, Mr. High and Mighty Darcy. I'll personally send you our marriage certificate once Wicky and I marry. So there."

But upon starting to leave the room a booming voice filled it.

"YOU WILL NOT STEP FOOT FROM THIS HOUSE UNTIL YOU KNOW HOW TO BEHAVE LIKE A LADY AND NOT SOME HAIR BRAINED TWIT!"

All eyes turned in shock towards the voice.

Never in all of Elizabeth's time on this earth had her father ever raised his voice above a moderate chuckle.

Mr. Bennet continued in a lower but still forceful voice, "Not only that you will never be without one of your sisters. I have neglected this area long enough. You will be thought of as an accomplished, sensible young lady even if it's the last thing you do."

Lydia was about to argue, when the look on her father's face told her it would not be a wise idea.

"Now," finished Mr. Bennet, "I hear Mary practicing. Go and tell her by my orders she is to teach you as well."

Lydia paled further but, having never been yelled at before, was still fearful. She quickly nodded and left to find her sister.

Elizabeth and Darcy stood silent, neither one knowing what to say.

Mr. Bennet calmly turned towards the couple and smiling said, "Well, I have worked up quite the appetite. Let's all head to the sitting room for some tea and biscuits."

Still in some shock, the two followed Mr. Bennet.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tea was being served as the whole Bennet clan and Mr. Darcy sat enjoying separate conversations.

Mrs. Bennet was fawning over her future son-in-law, while Darcy stood awkwardly trying to accept all her praise. Ever once in a while he would shoot Elizabeth a benign, humorous glare since she was finding his situation quite amusing.

Kitty and Mary spoke of a new novel both had finished, while Lydia sat quietly, fearful to say anything that might further upset her father. Lizzy watched Mr. Darcy while Jane watched Lizzy.

Mr. Bennet sat enjoying the new lower level of silliness his house was now in. He should have figured out long ago Lydia was the lynchpin for most of his home's ridiculousness.

Tea was going well, when suddenly their Aunt Phllips burst into the room.

"Dear aunt, are you well? You look as though someone is chasing you," asked Lizzy.

"Yes, yes my dear. I'm quite well. I have just heard the most extraordinary news from town. Lt. Wickham was found dead early this morning!"

Not a sound was emitted from the room. You could have heard a leaf drop from the next town over.

"NOOOOO!" wailed Lydia suddenly as she ran from the room. Everyone else continued to sit wide eyed.

"Poor child. She always did have such a sensitive disposition," sighed their aunt.

Lizzy had to do everything in her power not to roll her eyes at that statement.

"My dear sister, pray tell how did it come to pass?" asked Mrs. Bennet.

"Apparently, he was cutting across old man Murphy's cattle pasture. Heaven knows why, since the only things past it are here and Netherfield. (This caused Darcy and Elizabeth to cast each other a sideways glance) Anyways, he was nearing the barn when apparently he slipped on some manure and ran into a pitchfork. Well, while trying to remove it from his side, he tripped and hit his head off a near by wood plank knocking him unconscious into a pile of manure. He landed with such force, the top of the pile seemed to have collapsed on him finally suffocating him. Old man Murphy didn't even notice till this morning when he saw a pair of boots sticking out from the heap. Poor lad. So young," finally finished their aunt.

No one knew what to say after that tale.

The room was possibly even more silent than it was before.

Mr. Bennet, however, felt it was left to him to break the tension.

"Well, sad news indeed, ...BUT life must go on. I think I'll go take a quick nap in my study," smiled Mr. Bennet as he got up to leave the room clearly relieved knowing his daughters were now safe.

The party broke up shorty after everyone went their own way to discuss the latest event.

Elizabeth was showing Mr. Darcy to his mount in hopes of a more private conversation.

"Miss Elizabeth I must admit that I truly hated George Wickham and even wished him dead at one point, but a part of me feels a great lose for the friend and brother I once had," sighed Mr. Darcy.

"Mr. Darcy, we all look at the past through rose colored glasses. Perhaps this is for the best. Now you can remember him as your childhood companion. Not the man who tried to ruin your happiness."

"Yes, you are right Elizabeth. I will try to remember the good that was once in him. It does no one good to dwell on the bad. I must go to Meryton now and arrange his burial. Despite what he has done, I feel my father would not be pleased if I let him be buried in a pauper's grave since he was technically a deserter. I don't think the militia will be willing to cover the cost," sighed Darcy

"That is very kind of you. You really are the best of men Mr. Darcy," smiled Elizabeth.

Darcy couldn't help but feel wonderful at what she said. He should feel guilty for being so happy but he just could not manage it.

With a slight smile and a drip of his hat, he rode off to bury the past.

**AN: Hello again all! As usual I want to start by thanking you for all your lovely review. You all sure know how to make me smile. And thanks to my beta who uses her little free time to help me :). **

**Anyways sorry for all you Wickham fans but he had to go. I've basically had his death written since ch 2. I hate in P&P how that predator gets to live off Darcy and Elizabeth for life. **

**Also the "High and mighty Mr. Darcy" and "it looks like someone's chasing you" is my little nod to P&P with **Laurence Olivier and Greer Garson. Hope you enjoyed it. ****


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Jane Austen's, not mine :(

* * *

><p>Ch 16<p>

The Wickham incident, as it came to be known, was the talk of the town for the next few days.

Lydia was of course determined to go into mourning for her lost love. That lasted a little more than a day, when she realized that black did little for her complexion.

In town, the story quickly went from 'what a tragic thing to happen to one so young' to 'that scoundrel receiving his just desserts' once word got out about his debts and manhandling the tradesmen's daughters.

The town also had nothing but the highest praise for Mr. Darcy. What a kind soul he was for covering the debts and funeral for such a sinner.

Also between settling all of Wickham's debt right, readying the funeral, comforting Georgiana and avoiding Caroline Bingley, it left a scarce amount of time to spend with Elizabeth before the wedding.

Wickham's death did help Darcy to see just how important those people close to him were. He was determined to finally listen to his cousin and tell Elizabeth how he felt. He wanted to do it before their wedding but finding time alone was even more impossible than finding time together.

Elizabeth was wrestling with similar demons. Wickham's letter to Darcy had really opened her eyes and her heart. There was little doubt in her mind that Mr. Darcy loved her, even Wickham thought so. He was willing to put his family name into the scandal sheets just to save hers and attach himself to a truly despicable man. She was finally able to admit it to herself that she too was in love with him.

But, where to go now? She had no time to speak with her betrothed and with the wedding in two days, had little time to speak with anyone privately.

Elizabeth's days were filled with last minute dress fittings, food tasting and entertaining her neighbors and relatives. She was, however, very happy to have her Aunt Gardiner there to help distract some of her mother's over exuberance.

In addition to that, her aunt gave her a far less frightening explanation of what would take place on the wedding night. She felt only a minor nervousness after her aunt left her room.

But that still left the problem at hand. She was bursting to tell someone her feelings but even at night when Jane and herself usually poured out their thoughts to each other, both were so tired they'd fall asleep before even hitting their pillows.

Not only that, but her dear friend Charlotte was arriving today for the wedding and bringing over her new husband for Elizabeth to meet. When would she get time to talk to Jane? Or Mr. Darcy for that matter?

Elizabeth was quickly brought out of her musings, while pretending to mend some lace, when she heard Charlotte's entering the house.

Elizabeth stood quickly and made for the door, embracing her friend before she could even fully enter the room.

Charlotte laughed at her dear friend's antics, "Oh Lizzy how I've missed you too! Please allow me to introduce my husband Mr. Brown."

Charlotte stepped aside to allow her husband to also enter.

Mr. Brown was a little taller than Charlotte but several years older, and while not handsome, had a kind face.

"I am so glad to finally meet you, sir. Charlotte has written me how happy she is and I am glad to meet the man who has made her so," smiled Elizabeth.

"Thank you," Mr. Brown said in a small meek voice.

Jane joined them for tea and both sisters were happy to reconnect with their old friend and neighbor.

Elizabeth was not quite as happy with her friend's choice of husband. He was not unkind or unintelligent, nor was he well read or lively. He sat quietly through most of tea, talking only when a question was directed at him. How could her friend have chosen someone so bland?

The couple was shone out a little while later and Lizzy and Jane finally had an opportunity to talk undisturbed in the garden.

It was at the same time that Darcy had decided to drop everything and head to Longbourn. Richard was taking care of Georgiana; Bingley was hiding from his sister, so it was a perfect time for him to escape. He would tell Elizabeth his feelings and longed to be correct about her feelings for him.

Upon nearing the house, he heard his beloved's voice coming from the garden. Excitedly he dismounted and rushed toward the hedge.

He knew he should make his presence known, but didn't think listening to her lovely voice for a few moments undisturbed would hurt anything. After all, last time had given him so much hope of her love.

"So tell me," said Jane, "What is your honest opinion of him?"

Darcy tensed. They were speaking of him.

"Honestly? He is dull. A little too soft spoken. Not lively enough. I suppose he does offer security. And a girl could definitely do worse. But do I 'love' him? No," answered Elizabeth.

Darcy felt suddenly sick to his stomach he couldn't listen to any more. He turned and mounted his horse that was waiting close by, to ride back to Netherfield, exiting as quickly as he had come.

He had never had his heart broken so completely. Even when his father died, he knew he would at least laugh again. But this. This was different. He knew he would never again find anyone who filled his heart as Elizabeth did. With a heavy heart, he rode back trying to decide what to do now.

If only he had stayed to listen to the rest of the sisters' conversation.

"But if he makes Charlotte happy then I like him well enough," sighed Lizzy after a long pause.

"I agree," smiled Jane. "After all not everyone can fall madly in love. I think Mr. Brown's quiet disposition suits her."

Elizabeth had gone silent. This was the moment, the moment she was going to say it out loud.

"Jane... I have a confession to make... After all the complaining and fretting I've done over the past few weeks, I find myself to be ... very much in love with Mr. Darcy. It's been coming on so slowly, I can't remember when it began but that is where I am now," exhaled Elizabeth.

She felt as though a large weight has been lifted from her. Jane was still silent so Lizzy raised her eyes to meet her sister's.

Jane stood looking at her sister completely calm. "Oh! I'm sorry. Was I suppose to act more shocked?" asked Jane.

Narrowing her eyes Elizabeth asked, "but how did you know?"

"Because, dear sister, I have eyes and I can see! Mr. Bingley and I talk about it all the time."

Elizabeth was astounded. Was she really that open with her love for a certain man from Derbyshire?

"Do you think he knows?" asked Lizzy.

"Well, he'd be a fool if he didn't," smiled Jane.

"I was so nervous about telling him. What a relief! I should head there now for I have little doubt about his feelings for me," blushed Elizabeth.

"Yes, few do," laughed Jane. "But Lizzy, I insist you wait till tomorrow. It is getting late and it will not be a proper visiting hour when you arrive."

"You are right. Oh Jane I didn't even know one could be this happy! Tomorrow I will tell Mr. Darcy that I love him then become his wife the day after. Jane, I only wish you could be this happy."

"Don't worry dear sister. I think I already am," said Jane giving her sister a small wink.

The two sister walked arm in arm back to the house merrily discussing their future happiness. Unaware of the turmoil brewing at Netherfield.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Darcy paced his room. He had already sent away Georgiana and Richard when both came to see what was wrong, noticing his abrupt arrival back. He had little doubt Bingley would be up shortly too.

He had to figure out what to do. He did love her. He could still marry her. But would that be fair to her? She clearly stated she did not love him.

How could he have been so wrong about her regard for him? He had been so sure...

Well what did it matter now? Darcy sat at his desk and started a note to Elizabeth. If he didn't do it now, he might not have the courage to do it later.

He gave it to the servant with instructions to have it delivered first thing tomorrow morning. Then went to bed early with express instructions not to be disturbed.

As he laid there in bed, Darcy thought of the life he could have had with Elizabeth and how lovely their lives would have been at Pemberley. He shook his head. This kind of thinking would do him no good. He was doing what was best for his Elizabeth. No. Just Elizabeth, never his Elizabeth. With that thought, he closed his eyes hoping his broken heart would finish him off. Just like it had his father.

Elsewhere in Hertfordshire, Elizabeth was also readying for bed early. She couldn't contain her excitement for tomorrow, so thought it was best to try and rest, hoping tomorrow would come sooner. An added bonus was it removed herself from her mother's constant nerves.

With an image of Mr. Darcy's stormy eyes in her mind, Elizabeth fell into an easy restful sleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elizabeth was up and ready by dawn, pacing in the morning room. She wanted to get to Netherfield as early as was proper but having eagerly woken up so early, now she had to wait.

She sat down and anxiously tapped her foot watching the clock and waiting for time to pass when a footman entered with a letter baring her name.

Elizabeth eagerly opened the letter and on seeing whom it was from, broke out into a huge smile. But her happiness was short lived as she read what her heart's desire wrote.

My Dear Elizabeth,

I know not how to begin such a letter. Please know that all I want in this world is your happiness.

It is with a heavy heart that I am breaking off our engagement.

Worry not about your reputation. I will take on all the gossip. It will be something along the lines of your father found I have numerous mistresses and refused to marry his daughter off to such a rogue. So, if you hear such nonsense, just play along.

You will have my end of the buyout by next week. The contract will be broken and you will be able to find true happiness. I hope you do.

Know this Elizabeth, you will always have my heart and I hope one day you find someone worthy of yours.

I am leaving first thing this morning so worry not about ever having to see me again.

May God Bless and Keep You,  
>Fitzwilliam Darcy<p>

**AN: Hello again all! I can't believe I have over 500 reviews! You guys are awesome. Thank you again for your time to review my story. And as always thanks to my beta Tennis girl 1731. **

**Don't hate me over this ch. I warned you. Plus it's not that angsty. Just Darcy jumping to the wrong conclusion as men will do. Also I hope you're not mad over me marrying Charlotte to a boring guy she wasn't wildly in love with. But I always thought she was a practical woman for her time and would marry for comfort (as most women did back then).**

**Anyways have a great week and I'll be back about this time next week :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Jane Austen's, not mine. :(

* * *

><p>Ch 17<p>

Elizabeth stood stunned, his letter clutched tightly in her hand. He was leaving her? He loved her but didn't want to marry her? What could possible have happened?

Jane assured her that Mr. Darcy and everyone else knew of her regard for him. Why would he think leaving would make her happy?

She couldn't let that happen. The note said he would be leaving this morning. She had to stop him. Elizabeth hadn't just found the man she loved to lose him and not know why.

With that thought in mind, she ran from the house grabbing neither her spencer nor her bonnet.

Once out front she stopped. She would never get there in time on foot, even if she ran. She slowly turned toward the stables as her stomach dropped. It was the only way to get there in time. With that thought she raced on, trying not to be physically sick with dread.

To say the stable hand was surprised to see her would be an understatement. The fact that she asked him to quickly saddle Jane's horse came as an even bigger surprise.

The servant had her mount ready in a flash and helped her upon it.

Elizabeth looked up to the heavens and sent a prayer for herself to not die. 'At least I would die for love', she thought and steered the horse toward Netherfield.

Elizabeth's hair was coming loose and getting in her face. But too afraid to let go of the reins, she rode on with the hope of getting there in time. Her looks were of little importance at the moment.

With a continuing mantra of 'please don't let me fall, please don't let me fall,' Elizabeth gripped the reins as tightly as she could and rode as fast as her fear would let her.

Meanwhile at Netherfield, the Darcy siblings and their cousin were readying their coach to leave.

Georgiana was literally dragging her feet, determined to be as much trouble as possible. She wanted so much for Elizabeth to be her sister and was furious at her brother for preventing it.

She knew how much he loved Elizabeth but was doing a stupid thing by leaving without even a goodbye. With her luck, her brother would end up marrying some flighty painted-up shrew, high in society with tons of money. That depressing thought caused her to walk even slower.

Darcy and Richard stood by the carriage watching Georgiana as snails passed her on her way toward them.

"In my opinion, I do think you're making a mistake cousin," said Richard watching his cousin's ridiculously slow progress toward them.

"I do not require your opinion in this matter," stated Darcy rather firmly. "What's done is done and it was done for the best. Now drop it."

Five more minutes passed and a tear stained Georgiana was now finally standing by the carriage glaring at her brother.

"Well, we better be off then," said Darcy with a deep sigh and was about to help his sister into the coach when he heard what sounded like hurried huff prints on their way toward them.

Not a moment later, a disheveled, windswept Elizabeth Bennet appeared.

Darcy dropped his sister hand and stared towards Elizabeth in complete astonishment.

Elizabeth had stopped and was determined to dismount herself. She had, after all, made it here in one piece.

With a loud umph, Elizabeth gracefully dismounted (and by gracefully she meant 'slid off landing right onto her backside sending up a small cloud of dust').

Mr. Darcy quickly rushed to her aid and grabbing her hand, helped her up.

"Miss Bennet. Are you quite alright? You are not hurt, are you?" looking down at her small delicate hand that was red and raw for holding the reins so tight.

Elizabeth was furious and snatched her hand back. How dear he address her so kindly and formal?

"No Mr. Darcy, I am quite unwell. I had a rather nasty shock this morning. Would you care to explain yourself?" glared Elizabeth showing him the letter still crumpled in her other hand.

"Miss Elizabeth, please. All I want is for you to be happy and find true love. Everything I've done and will continue to do it for that reason alone. So please. Leave me to my misery and go on with your life," sighed Darcy slowly turning back to the carriage.

Elizabeth balled up the letter and threw it striking Darcy in the back of his head. He stopped in his tracks but did not turn.

"If you truly want those things for me, then you had better get yourself to the church tomorrow!" shouted Elizabeth.

Here, Darcy turned back toward Elizabeth. "Are you saying you love me?" asked Darcy intensely staring at her.

Still rather upset, Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow said, "... maybe."

Darcy was so overcome by joy, he raced over toward Elizabeth, firmly grabbed her shoulders and placed a kiss soundly on her lips.

Elizabeth's shock was great but found quickly that she enjoyed her current position and directly wrapped her arms around Darcy's neck.

The two finally broke apart when a cough sounded from nearby. They turned sheepishly toward the sound to find the Colonel grinning as Georgiana bounced up and down, tears of joy spilling down her face.

"You really should save something for the wedding night," joked Richard causing the two lovers to blush.

"Come Georgiana. I clearly think these two need a moment," said the Colonel motioning for her to return to Netherfield.

Georgiana squeaked happily, ran up to the couple embracing them both and swiftly headed inside.

Richard grinned wickedly as he said, "Now, behave you two," following his cousin inside.

Elizabeth and Darcy now stood in an awkward silence.

Elizabeth finally formed her speech first,"Mr. Darcy, it has been brought to my attention that everyone including you knew of my regard. How then could you think leaving would make me happy?"

Darcy lowered his eyes toward the ground; "I heard what you said about me in the garden yesterday."

Elizabeth flushed at the thought of Mr. Darcy hearing her confession of love. But she was suddenly even more confused.

"If you heard that sir, then why would you think my heart did not belong to you?" questioned Elizabeth.

Now it was Darcy's turn to be confused. "Because you said you did not love me."

"I said nothing of the sort," replied Elizabeth. "I said I was very much in love with you!"

"No, I know I distinctly heard you say 'but do I love him? No,'" said Mr. Darcy shaking his head.

Elizabeth, however finally understood. "Oh my dear Mr. Darcy!" she said clasping his hand. "Apparently you arrived late and left early on the discussion. The part you heard was Jane and I discussing Mr. Brown, my dear friend Charlotte's new husband. I was just being facetious. You left before I spoke of how much I love you."

Darcy didn't need to hear anymore. He had been a fool and had almost paid for it most dearly. With that in mind he once again grabbed his love, returning them to the position they were previously in.

The two broke apart a little while later in need of air.

Resting his forehead on Elizabeth's, Darcy breathlessly said, "I thought you were scared of riding a horse."

Elizabeth looked up into his eyes smiling, "Terrified, but let's just say the thought of losing you was far more worse."

"I know the feeling," replied Darcy and was about to kiss her again when they heard a knock from the window above them.

Looking up, they found Richard wagging a finger at them reprimanding them for their behavior.

"Perhaps my cousin is right about saving something for tomorrow," grinned Darcy.

Elizabeth's face mirrored Darcy. "Quite right. Perhaps we should go in."

Wrapping Elizabeth's arm around his own, the couple walked toward the entrance with huge matching smiles.

"I can't wait till Richard falls in love and I can torture him as he tortured me," joked Darcy.

"Yes and this time you'll have me by your side to help you," beamed Elizabeth lightly squeezing Mr. Darcy's arm.

"Forever," said Darcy.

**AN: Hello again all! Thank you as always for your wonderful review and to my beta for helping me through this process. **

**Well I told you it would be fluff with just a drop of angst. All we have left is the epilogue so I hope you've enjoyed my story. Haven't decided if I'm wrapping up everyone's story yet or leaving a few open if I wanted to do a sequel. So I guess you'll see next week. :)**

**Again sorry for the bit of angst but I always felt Darcy did everything to prove his love for Elizabeth. I just wanted to give her the opportunity to do the same. Thank you all again!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Jane Austen's, not mine :(

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

The wedding of Elizabeth Bennet to Fitzwilliam Darcy went off with great success. The mother of the bride and the sister of the groom teared up; while the sister of the groomsman bawled uncontrollably all over her brand new puce dress.

Neither the bride nor groom noticed Mr. Bingley shooting his sister angry glances to quiet her down. Luckily, Miss Bennet was able to hold his attention through the rest of the service so he stopped being annoyed by his sister.

Elizabeth was absolutely glowing and Darcy was unable to take his eyes off her during the entire ceremony. Even though he couldn't remember anything particular about what she wore, he knew he had never seen anyone more beautiful in his life.

Everyone in attendance couldn't but agree that they had never seen two people more in love. No one would have guessed that there was almost no ceremony at all.

The meal following the service was equally as lovely but the bride and groom noticed little of it outside of each other. All they were truly waiting for was it to be over and leave on their month long honeymoon in Ireland.

To their great relief, the father of the bride gave them leave to depart and they quickly took his advice.

Even though he would be sad to see his favorite child go, he couldn't help but he happy at the turn of events. Mr. Bennet thought he would forever regret connecting his daughter to his friend's son because of his money troubles. Now he felt it was somehow providence that George Darcy and himself had run into each other that fateful day. George really would be proud to see how their interfering made their children so happy, as he himself was too.

At the respect of the bride and groom Charles Bingley waited a full day before proposing and announcing his and Jane Bennet's engagement. The wedding was scheduled for the day Elizabeth and Darcy returned from their honeymoon.

This vexed Darcy somewhat when he suddenly realized he would have liked to keep his new bride on a honeymoon for at least another couple months.

Elizabeth, while not disagreeing with her husband's sentiment, reasoned that they had to return at some point and couldn't think of a better reason than that of Jane and Charles' wedding.

The Bingley-Bennet Wedding was equally as pleasing and Mrs. Bennet, more importantly, was the toast of Meryton for she had two daughters marry so well in such a short amount of time.

The couples continued to be as close as ever especially after the Bingleys quitted Netherfield (at the relief of his wife and anxiety of his mother in-law) and moved but 30 miles from Pemberley.

The rest of the Bennets faired well also.

Mr. Bennet was delighted with the Pemberley library and was often found at his favorite daughter's home. Mrs. Bennet got all her daughters out of the house and worried little about Mr. Bennet's odious cousin leaving her to the cold. She did, after all, have several wealthy daughters to take her in.

Despite Mr. Bennet's best efforts his youngest still ended up causing quite the scandal in the family. She tried for a time to address those fields that would make her an accomplished young lady but soon found she had little interest in them.

Instead, Lydia asked for and was granted her share of her inheritance. Since she always came off as being unassuming and flirty, she used that to her greatest advantage while visiting friends in London and listening into gentlemen's conversation on trade prices and shipping endeavors.

Within several years of wise investments she overheard in the London clubs, she owned her own shipping business.

Never feeling a need to give a man control of her money she chose that marrying was also not for her. Now, without a husband, she could flirt all she liked. While a gentleman's daughter on her own in trade would be quite scandalous, a single woman of large fortune is always respectable.

Lydia's new lifestyle, most importantly, allowed her to spoil her many nieces and nephews rotten.

Darcy and Bingley even put some money into their sister-in-law's business and greatly increased their investment in a few short years.

With the help of her baby sister's newfound fortune, Mary was able to finally come to town and study with several great masters and improved her skills at the pianoforte enormously. She also fell quickly for one of her teachers and after their wedding; she opened one of the finest music schools in London.

Kitty was given an even greater dowry so she was able to marry a delightful young clergyman she was quite taken with that also lived not far from Charlotte and the two former neighbors and their husbands became very close friends.

Back in Derbyshire, the Darcy and Bingley families grew and there always seemed to be laughter of children somewhere.

Elizabeth could not have been more enchanted with her new home. She took on the role of mistress of Pemberley superbly and was much loved by the staff and tenants (and even more loved by her doting husband).

For their first anniversary, Darcy presented Elizabeth with their marriage contract in beautiful ornate frame. Elizabeth was so amused and delighted by the gift; she had it hung in the library. It always brought the two fond memories for the unlikely road it took for them to find their love.

Their children would often ask their parents why they need a marriage contract when they were so in-love when they married.

Darcy would always say that when he realized he had found the most wonderful woman in all England, if not the world, he wanted to make sure she didn't get away.

Elizabeth would always tell them that she wanted to make sure their father wouldn't run away the first time he met their grandmother.

And so it was Elizabeth and Darcy lived in bliss for the rest of their lives (with an occasional argument over books, plays, family and holidays. But after all, everyone in love can't agree on everything).

They also found great amusement when it came to finding spouses for Richard and Georgiana. For couples in love always want to pair off every single person they know.

And if anyone could say anything about Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam Darcy, it was that they were very much in love.

**AN: I must say I am so sad that this is the end. You all have been so wonderful with your review I can't tell you how much they helped me. And thank you so much to my beta Tennis girl 1731 who was so wonderful to work with an encouraging. Thank you all for this wonderful experience.**

**So I do have it set up for a sequel about Elizabeth and Darcy as newlyweds being matchmakers. I also have a couple other regency what if stories in the works so I do hope you will all stop back and check those out. Probably won't be post any for a few months so I can have a bunch of the story done when I do. (And yes they will be low angsty, high fluff) I also at some point may go back through and do a little editing and lengthening of this story. Since I rushed several chapters to meet my self imposed deadline and didnt have everything I wanted (especially this one). But that will be a little while. **

**Thank you again for reading. I hope you enjoyed in and I will miss all of you. **


End file.
